Triptych
by Deanlu
Summary: What happens when Cat and Lena set their eyes on Supergirl? What happens when Cadimus wants all three out of the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Triptych 1**

 **By Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC Comics and the CW. I am just using them for entertainment purposes. This just came to me the other night. Sorry its not completed yet.**

"Human behavior flows from three main sources: desire, emotion, and knowledge." -Plato

Kara watched from across the hall where she was stationed for security. Supergirl had been asked to be present to assure security for LCorp/Catco Innovation Conference in National City. All the technology hard hitters and cutting edge scientists of the industry were at the conference. Lena and Cat had spared no expense on making this a ground breaking event. Unbeknownst to Kara LCorp and Catco had been planning this for over a year even drawing the DEO in quietly to help with security which was why Supergirl was present. The Conference was truly a work of art and planning. It was divided into Education, Medical, Business, Home, Entertainment, and Defense. National City had to build additions on to its civic center by the water to house all the different workshop and presentation rooms needed. Four thousand top tier innovators, hundreds of future party and tech demos, innovation and trend keynotes, advisory meetings, innovation workshops, and more than a hundred trend setters were present. The DEO had called in extra help from it's other locations and there were several aliens with special abilities helping throughout the conference.

However, Supergirl had been requested personally by Lena Luthor and Cat Grant as a personal bodyguard. Since Cat Grant's return three months ago both Lena and Cat had made it a point to have lunch, dinners, weekend planning sessions, and multiple other meetings with Kara to help plan the event. It was also during this time that both women informed Kara they knew she was Supergirl and there was no reason to deny it. NDA's had been signed, Jonn and Alex had both threatened the women with their lives and livelihood. Both CEO's had looked them in the face laughing and turned around threatening them back. Kara hadn't been privy to the entire meeting, but from what Winn and Vasquez had told her it had been explosive and scary. Now both sides held a mutual respect for each other.

However, it was also after this that both women had seemed to come to some agreement on Kara as now the Catco reporter noticed that their presence in her life increased along with their concern. This had led to a collaboration between the DEO and LCorp on new weapons and medical equipment that could help aliens. It also led to more intensive lobbying of senators and representatives in state and national legislatures by Catco to change laws that discriminated against aliens. While Kara loved that her two favorite C.E.O.'s were pushing for equality and help among the alien population she didn't know what to think about the two ladies keen interest in her.. She was confused, frustrated, and more than a little horny from the two womens overtures. Still neither had asked her to be with them. Cat and Lena also still went out on dates with people, though these normally didn't last beyond one or two. So Kara was conflicted. She had said as much to Winn, her best friend. The conversation over a night together playing Call of Duty had been reassuring and thoughtful.

"So which would you want to be with?" Winn asked inquisitively as he reached for another beer in the kitchen. Kara leaned against the center counter running her hands over her face.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I can choose anymore. ARGH!" Kara groaned out as Winn set a glass of wine in front of her. "They're both driving me crazy. I mean… Yes, I see them separately, but even more they are meeting with me together for dinners, lunches. It's weird. It's almost like they have a plan in store about me." Winn smiled as his reporter friend dropped her head to the counter. He had seen the sly looks and nods from Cat and Lena when they would show up at the DEO. He was pretty sure Kara was right in her assumptions.

"Would it be bad if they both want you?" Winn inquired as reached across the counter taking Karas hand. Kara's head rose off the counter looking at him. "Kara, we're friends. I know how happy Cat and Lena make you. There is nothing wrong with loving both of them. Especially if they are agreeable to a three way relationship. You could finally have it all." Kara smiled softly and turned away. When she turned back there were tears in her eyes.

"What if it all goes wrong Winn? They are two powerful women. I couldn't stay here. I would have to leave to save my heart and mind. What then?" Kara's voice whispered as Winn saw the truth in her eyes. She was totally, irrevocably besotted with both women. Winn released Kara's hand coming around the counter. He wrapped his friend in a hug.

"Isn't it better to have tried Kara, then to have never tried? Isn't that what you keep telling us all." Winn said finally releasing Kara from the hug. "It's your choice. No matter what you choose I will be here to support you." Kara hugged Winn tightly again.

"Come on, let's go kill something!" Kara said finally breaking the hug and heading back to where their controllers laid abandoned. Winn nodded and followed knowing Kara would take some time yet to decide. When she did though, he believed things would get interesting.

Kara's attention was drawn back to the present. It was the third day of the event. Both women had been highly flirtatious with her almost to the point of risque. To say Kara was sexually frustrated and confused too would not be an understatement. It was so bad that Kara had requested a week off from the DEO and CATCO when this was done. She had already set up a retreat to the mountains near a quiet lake. Neither women knew and most of her friends didn't know.

"Supergirl, status update on Tech Nerd1 and Queen of All media?" Winn called through on her comms. Kara looked across the room watching as Cat schmoozed two gentlemen. A streak of anger shooting through her as Cat touched one of more handsome gentlemen's arm and laughed at something that was said to her. She shook her head and then looked across where Lena seemed to be arguing with one of Maxwell Lord's scientists.

"All is okay Winn, however, you might want to check out the scientist from Lord industries that Lena is speaking to right now. Lena looks like she is about to punch him in the face or kick him in the balls." A slight sound of exasperation in her voice coming through. Kara took a deep breath and let it out. She didn't need to take her frustration and anger out on Winn. There had been issues with one of the presenters on the first day. Kara had intervened a little more aggressively than normal. She had been told in no uncertain terms by both Lena and Cat on the first evening that she was not to act like a jilted lover coming to the rescue. Kara frustration had boiled over. Supergirl had argued back that if they wanted a normal bodyguard they should have requested one and as for being a jilted lover she knew she would never get that pleasure. Both women had let her have it with both barrels even calling into question her Kryptonian diplomacy skills. Kara had just shut her mouth moving outside the suite the two women had taken for the conference to take up her station. She had made a quick escape when agent Vasquez and Lopez had shown up to relieve her for the day. Things had been tense since so Kara had resorted to playing the strong silent type. She knew that was frustrating her two friends even more.

"Hey little Supes, What's wrong? Sounds like you need break." Winn asked. He switched over to the monitors in the room where Cat and Lena were now located. He began a facial recognition check with the scientist Lena was talking with currently. He watched as both women flirted and cajoled the men and women around them. They were definitely on their game. He could also tell it was wearing on Kara. Winn knew this game between the three women needed to come to an end soon. While Lena and Cat might find it amusing, his friend, Kara, was being pushed beyond her limits.

"Nothing, everything is fine. I'm going to need a break soon though. Do you think Lucy and Alex would be willing to relieve me." Kara just need a short fifteen or twenty minutes in the clouds to relax. Just those moments feeling the sun without constraint would help greatly.

"Sorry, no can do. Alex is currently watching over Tim Cook's presentation on 3D keyboard control innovations and Lucy is with the CEO of Lockheed Martin who is doing a presentation on the global missile defense system. I could send up Jonn though?" Winn watched as the facial recognition program came back with an all clear for the scientist Lena was arguing with. "Lord's scientist is all clear." Kara completed a quick scan of the area and watched as both women seemed to be wrapping up there discussions.

"I believe we will be leaving here in the next fifteen Winn. Could you have Jonn meet us at the LCorp/Catco Lounge that has been set up? I think they're both in need of a break. It would help to keep me from being lectured from them again." Kara said suddenly taking on a strong, self-assured stance as both women turned toward her. Both signalled they were ready to go. "We're leaving." Kara spoke quickly as she took up a position next to Cat and Lena as they left the conference room. They passed several scientists and leaders of industry whom lingered in the hallway talking and making quiet deals. Supergirl could tell both ladies were tired as they ignored those around them. Cat and Lena were ready to relax for a while before the formal dinner tonight.

"Jonn is on his way. He will meet you outside the corridor to the suite." Winn responded, suddenly hearing an alarm that drew his attention. Quickly rolling over to the computer that had set off the alarm and flipping the camera's. He watched the women leave the conference room while he studied what had set off the alarm. "Kara, we have a situation. They're are four bogies moving through corridor 15-7. Take route B. Security has been notified as well as Jonn. They are moving to intercept. Be prepared." Winn's voice rose in excitement and worry as he watched Supergirl stop the two business leaders.

"Cat...Lena… I need you to come this way. Please trust me and don't argue." Kara said quickly and calmly. Both women nodded taking a quick left and headed up a nearby staircase they hadn't seen before. Just as they came the 2nd level door it slammed open and the sounds of shots being fired echoed in the stairwell. Supergirl was their taking bullet after bullet protecting the two C.E.O.'s. She then kicked the gunmen back through the doorway and slammed it shut. Using her heat vision she welded it shut. She turned to Cat and Lena looking up and shouted, "Run!" Both women exploded upward taking the stairs two at a time as Supergirl turned to join them. Kara met them on the third level wrapping her arms around their waists as the door below exploded inward. Kara tightened her hold and lifted them running faster, carrying both women up to the roof.

"Kara..?" Cat asked trembling even as she heard shots below them as another door slammed open nearby. Kara used her x-ray vision to look below. Lena looked shaken, but was already searching for an escape route with her eyes.

"I don't know, but I will get you out of here. I will protect you." Kara assured the shaken women. The door to the roof slammed open as Kara released both women taking the lead to make sure there was not a waiting ambush. The DEO helicopter waited on the helipad. Kara rushed both women to it. Vasquez was inside waiting. Vasquez pulled both women inside even as Kara turned to defend them from the approaching danger.

"Go!" Kara yelled as she took off toward the enemy that poured out of the building. She made sure the helicopter got away even as she battled and was hit by bullet after bullet. Kara could hear the chatter through her comms. Alex and Lucy's voice ringing through they were on their way. Jonn asking for status update. Lena and Cat were safe and had reached lock down. It was then she discovered not all of the bullets were lead. Two Kryptonite bullets hit her. One in her left thigh. The second in right shoulder. The pain was excruciating. Kara powered through it taking out the last of the gunmen.

"Winn, thirty bogies down on roof, stairwell has collapsed between 4th and 5th level. Status of Queen of all media and Tech Nerd1?" Supergirl slumped against the edge of the roof looking toward the direction Lena and Cat had been taken.

"Queen of all media and Tech Nerd1 are safe and in lock down in absolute location." Winn responded. Kara had to think a minute the pain causing her to lose thought. Absolute location? Oh, they had taken them to the DEO. It was as safe as it got. "Status Supergirl?" Kara tried to breath slowly as the poison from the Kryptonite made its way through her system. "Kara, status!" Winn's voice started to rise as all he heard was gasps and deep breaths from other side. Kara used what little strength she had left to xray her leg. She used her fingers to dig down and remove the kryptonite bullet. Winn heard the most excruciating scream come through the comms from Supergirl. Quickly he clicked the comm over.

"Agent Danvers and Agent Lane proceed to the roof immediately. Supergirl is down. Repeat, Supergirl is down!" Once he received the affirmative from both agents Winn then clicked to another channel. "Emergency Medical team ready for incoming injured agents and Super." Lena and Cat had just walked into the main area with DEO bodyguards. They listened to the chaos coming through the comms and the DEO's organizing of intercession in each area. Lena stepped up to approach Winn, but was intercepted by a Agent.

"Please stay back. They are trying to rescue and save people. They need to be able to focus on their jobs. I'll help and answer your questions if I can." The agent was young. Lena looked at his name tag. Agent Lopez. He moved them out of the way of the agents working, but kept them nearby. "Agent Lopez, did he say Supergirl is down?"

"Yes." The agent responded calmly. Cat and Lena's face changed to deep concern. Cat could hear through the broadcast chatter Alex calling for Kara, but getting no response. Agent Lane responded that they would have to use the Grapplers to get above the floor collapse. Grapplers were special strong tension cord that could be use to shoot into rock or cement and then pull as agent up.

"What does that mean exactly?" Cat asked anxiously. Notifications from Agents continued to come over the speakers. The section of the convention center had been locked down. Seven bogies had been taken into custody. Alex was asking for status on Supergirl.

"While protecting your escape and responding to the ongoing terrorist situation Supergirl has become incapacitated. We do not know how right now." Agent Lopez responded in a calm voice even while listening to what was happening around him in the situation room and keeping an eye on the two ladies.

"Is she going to be okay?"Lena and Cat both asked. Just as agent Lopez was about to respond Kara's voice came over the speakers.

"Winn?" It was haggard and there were little gasps that followed.

"Supergirl, talk to me. What's your status?" Winn responded pulling up the camera on the roof that gave him a partial view of Kara.

"One Kryptonite bullet removed from right leg. I'm not the best surgeon." Kara chuckled grimly. "One bullet remains in my left shoulder area. There is also.." Winn could hear her grunting as she attempted to move around to brace her back against the edge of the building. "...a graze along my right rib cage. I don't know if the bullet remains. My x-ray vision has given out. Status of conference?"

"Supergirl, Agents Danvers and Lane are on their way to your location. DEO is has seventy five percent control." Winn watched as Kara slid down the edge of the building to the floor of the roof. Supergirl now laid on the roof looking up at the sky. Lena and Cat now watched in mock horror as one of the nearby bodies Kara had taken out started to move. "Kara hold on?" Winn clicked something on the comms. "Agent Danvers and Agent Lane time is of the essence. We have further movement on the roof. Hostiles still in motion. Supergirl cannot respond to threat. Supergirl is target. Repeat Supergirl is target."

"Understood! We are moving as quickly as possible." Agent Lane responded. It was like watching a movie in slow motion. Kara not moving on the roof staring up at the blue sky. The nearby enemy crawling toward his gun.

"Move faster!" Winn shouted watching as the threat to his friend became more real by the second.

"Winn, I don't think I'm going to be able to fly for a long time after this. No more late night taco runs while gaming." Kara chuckled then gasped in pain. Winn shook his head knowing Kara was talking about their Tuesday nights when they spent time playing online games and Kara would run for late night tacos from Ferdinands.

"Kara, there is a bogie moving toward you. He is attempting to get a gun. You have to move." Winn responded.

"I'm afraid that I'm stuck Winn. I can't move. There's too much pain and I've lost feeling in my arms. You tell Alex I'm sorry. She is a great sister. Tell Lena and Cat that I protected them best I could. Tell them I love them." Kara saw the shadow of the enemy. He was suddenly there standing over her.

"You ruined everything. Don't worry though, we will get those two bitches. Only this time you won't be there to stop us." The bogie yelled at Supergirl. Winn and the entire situation room watched as the enemy went to fire his gun. There was a loud shot that rang out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo!" Lena and Cat shouted. The video continued as the enemy wavered on his feet and then collapsed dead next to Supergirl.

"Bogie eliminated. Repeat Bogie eliminated." The voice of Lucy Lane came through the entire situation room breathed a sigh of relief. They then saw Alex come running and sliding onto her knees next to Supergirl.

"Kara? Come on Kara, open your eyes." Alex began doing a catalogue of injuries. " Bullet wound upper left femur, massive blood loss, bullet in left shoulder. It is still lodged inside, repeat it is still inside. Bullet lodged in left rib cage area. I can see it. Shallow breathing. Blood pressure rising. Winn, where is medevac copter?" Alex asked as she and Lucy tried to stabilize Kara.

"ETA five minutes. Repeat ETA five minutes." Winn repeated while he forwarded information to the medical unit and cleared the surgical bays to be ready. Notifications were sent to Eliza, James Olsen, and Superman. Winn then watched as the receiving bay received the first of the injured agents. Notice came across his board that hundred percent containment of sight of event. He kept reading even as more agents arrived to assist Lane and Danvers. "Situation contained to Section one of building. Sections two through five continue with conference. Section one is now on isolation and recovery. Danger has been neutralized. "

"Kara, come on speak to me." Alex had stabilized the Kryptonian as best she could. The chopper had landed and they were now in transport.

"Hey. I'm going to have to cancel sister night." Kara's voice came through the comm. Alex was shaking her head. Even as they ran an IV line. Alex knew it was bad. Kara was without powers if they could puncture her skin. Which meant her healing abilities were not functional.

"Oh no you don't. You have to tell me all about those two ladies who want you. You aren't getting out of it that easily." Alex responded grabbing hold of Kara's face. "Open your eyes Kara. Come on, Open them." Then the situation room heard something they never thought they'd hear. Kara's voice echoed through the speakers.

"I'm sorry Alex...Astra says she forgives you...They want me to come home." Kara's voice trembled through the line. Cat and Lena grasped each others hands.

"They can't have you! You're ours Kara Zor-El! You're mine! You're Winn's. You're Lena's. You're Cat's." Alex's firm voice responded vehemently looking up at Lucy and the medic.

"I'm tired Alex. I'm tired of losing. I'm tired of fighting." Kara's voice whispered. Her body beginning to let go. Suddenly Cat's voice rang out over the Comms.

"You will not give up Kara! You belong to me! You belong to Lena! We do not release you. You made a promise and we expect you to keep it. You will fight. That is an order Kara!" Cat's voice shouted through the comm. Cat fearing that her warning had come too late. She feared she'd lost Kara before they even started. That could not be allowed to happen. She turned to Lena imploring her to help her fight for Kara.

"You hear that Kara! We refuse to let you go. You have been ordered to stay. Do you understand?" Alex asked gripping Kara's head a little tighter to let her know she expected an answer. Tears leaked from Kara's eyes. She wanted to deny them. She wanted to let go so badly.

"You will not go Kara!" Lena's voice now came through the comms. "You, Kara Zor-El are the strongest person I know. You will fight. You will stay. We are not going to abandon you and leave you alone. I am ordering you to stay!" Kara couldn't fight against these women. She couldn't deny them.

"Yes," came the resigned, but firm answer from Supergirl. Suddenly there was an explosion of noise as the medevac landed and Supergirl was rushed down the hallways to surgery. Lena and Cat arrived moments later at the doors where Alex and Lucy were leaning against the wall. The four women embraced tightly as they waited for the doctors to being them an update. Jonn arrived an hour later having contained the situation and left the appropriate agents in charge at the scene. Jimmy Olsen had contacted Winn and would be arriving as soon as possible.

The doors swung open three hours later. Dr. Hamilton walked out as the group rose to hear the results of the surgery. Hamilton's scrubs were covered in blood. Kara's blood.

"It was touch and go for a while. We removed the Kryptonite bullet from her leg with no problem. The bullet in her rib cage had shattered. It was a slow process of removing the shards." Dr Hamilton responded warily. She then sighed deeply gripping her hands tightly together. "There's no way of saying this easier. The kryptonite bullet Supergirl took to the left should broke apart once it penetrated her skin. One piece nicked her spinal cord, another nicked her jugular vein. The rest spread through the upper chest." Cat cried out softly turning into Lena's arms. While Jonn shook his head pulling Alex into a hug. "If this was anyone else they would be dead already. But she is alive and with time she will I believe return to full health." Eliza arrived at that moment with Winn following.

"With time?" Cat asked looking up. Dr. Hamilton looked the Media mogul in the eyes.

"Supergirl is paralyzed right now from the waist down. We believe that with time and sun the damage will heal. However, as with everything Kryptonian we are not sure." Lucy turned toward the wall leaning her arm against it and closing her eyes. She didn't believe in a creator, but right now she prayed softly to Kara's god, Rao, that he would heal her friend. Eliza gazed at Dr. Hamilton. There was something not being said.

"What else?" Eliza asked firmly. Dr. Hamilton nodded realizing she would not be able to keep anything hidden from the Danver women. Alex pulled out of Jonn's hug.

"There's something your not telling us about Kara's condition. Something worse?" Alex asked just as the doors to the operating theater opened. Kara was wheeled passed the Superfamily. She looked pale, small. A nasal cannula helped her get more oxygen while IV's delivered medicine to the young Kryptonian. After the nurses had taken her to the sun room, the family and friends turned to listen.

"Supergirl has repeatedly been exposed to kryptonite. She's done well up to now with healing from its effects and recovering. This time though there was cellular damage. We know Kara's all but human right now. We aren't sure of her powers will return. We aren't sure if her healing can repair the damage. We are also worried that there may be a build up effect being exposed to kryptonite. We just don't know." Cat and Lena looked toward Alex and Eliza. Alex looked at Eliza shaking her head.

"We have been monitoring this problem Dr. Hamilton since Kara was exposed the first time to kryptonite. There has been subtle changes to her system after each exposure. However, each time her systems have recovered. The amount of time depends greatly on the amount of exposure and length of exposure. However, you could be right this time. We will monitor closely." Eliza said as Alex nodded nearby. Lena stepped forward right then turning toward Eliza.

"If LCorp can do anything to help we here and ready to assist. I would do anything to help Kara." Eliza nodded.

"Lena and Cat, I know you are concerned about Kara. But you have a major formal dinner you must appear at tonight. It's important to make sure everyone knows your safe." Jonn stated. "I have arranged special security tonight for you." Jonn turned waving toward someone down the hall. Superman stepped out from the shadows. Cat was shaking her head no. No she couldn't do this while Kara laid in the sunroom in critical condition.

"No!" Cat said firmly. Alex stepped up to Cat grabbing her shoulders.

"You have to. It's the only way to keep her safe right now." Alex stated. "Please Cat. Show those who tried to put you all down that they can't. We will bring you back here right after the formal dinner." Lena walked over and lifted Cat's chin.

"We will see her now. Then go to the dinner, but we will come straight back to her. She is ours. We won't let her leave." Lena told Cat softly. Cat nodded with tears in her eyes. Lena looked at Alex. "Promise she will not be left alone. Promise that one of us here will be with her all the time." Lena stated firmly. Alex nodded as did the other family and friends around her. Winn watched as Lena and Cat struggled to do what they needed too while wanting to be with Kara.

"You have my word." Alex said hugging both women. "I promise Cat. She will be safe here. Just you be safe for her. I know she is going to need you both." Cat nodded. Both Lena and Cat moved down the hall with Alex toward the sun room.

Four days. Four long days of not knowing if Kara Danvers would wake up. Four days after the end of the conference which was hailed as a success even though there had been the terrorist attack against Lena Luthor and Cat Grant. Yet, it had been contained due to Supergirl and the agents of the DEO which allowed the conference to go on and finish with small change of venue for those events in section one. The DEO's investigation determined Cadimus had attempted to kill Lena Luthor and Cat Grant because there work was turning people against them and their anti-alien agenda. Two of the Cadimus personnel had been outfitted specifically to kill Supergirl. It had almost worked. Lillian Luthor and her cronies had forgotten a few things. One, Kara would protect those she loved with her life. Two, those who loved Supergirl would fight for her and make her stay. Supergirl was alive and healing. The spinal damage was repairing itself. Kara's powers weren't totally gone, but they were severely depleted. The kryptonite levels within her body were falling and the cell damage was repairing itself. The sun lamps were helping. Now she just needed to wake up.

Lena and Cat walked into the DEO heading toward the medical bays. Since the attack they had been a staple of life around the DEO. Only leaving to attend to work, otherwise they were by Kara's side, watching over Alex and forcing her to care for herself, or just working on their laptops. Eliza had worked side by side with Dr. Hamilton making small changes for medication, but fr the most part she wait too.

"Dr. Hamilton, good to see you better rested. How's our patient?" Cat asked as she stepped into the room. She could see the new sun bed had been brought in and Kara had been moved onto it. When Alex had spoken with the two women after Kara's surgery she had told them about Kara complaining about how uncomfortable she was when on the bed for long periods of time. Alex also explained that if they could increase the output from the sunbed lamps, Kara's recovery time would be quicker. Lena had latched onto a way to help while others waited. So she had been given the specs and begun work. Two days was all it took the genius, though she had been working around the clock. She and Cat then placed all the resources of LCorp and Catco to build it. The bed had been brought in just that afternoon. Two more were being manufactured at a slower rate. They had more than doubled the output of the previous sun lamps, plus they had made it more comfortable with an alien polymer that would withstand the heat and shift to make the user more comfortable. The polymer had been donated by Lockheed Martin. Lena had been extremely grateful. She had donated 50 million dollars toward one of their projects they were having trouble getting funding for from donors.

"There are indications she is trying to wake up. I believe if you and Lena talk to her it might be enough for her to break through and wake her. We can only hope." Hamilton adjusted the drip on the reporters IV and then turned to Lena. "I think though we need to talk. Kara is healing at a slow rate. The bullet that hit her in the shoulder shattered like I told you. A piece became lodged in her spinal cord. While it is definitely healing since the surgery, Kara is not going to be able to move around a lot for another two weeks at least. It's also not a good idea to give her an adrenaline injection to speed up recovery. Alex is in agreement with me. Kara needs someplace quiet and without stress to heal. Somewhere that is away from National City." Both ladies looked at each other smiling. Alex walked in shaking her head and swearing. All three women turned toward her.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Hamilton inquired seeing how angry and aggravated the older Danvers was at the moment.

"She is!" Alex said pointing toward the bed. "I knew that she was frustrated and confused these last few months. I just never knew she would take it to this level." Lena and Cat looked at each other then back at Alex.

"What are you talking about?" Lena asked softly. "What did Kara do?" Alex should have never brought it up, but she was angry that Kara hadn't told her. Hadn't even consulted her.

"Kara booked two weeks of vacation away from National City. She had planned to go to a house up in the mountains near Midvale. I found out from Pam in HR that she was going because she wanted to know if she should move Supergirls vacation to after her recovery time. I also received a phone call from Susan at Catco HR asking if she got the date messed up for Kara's two week vacation." Alex said running her hands over her hair and looking toward the bed.

"She was leaving without telling anyone." Lena turned toward Cat. "I told you we were pushing to hard. I told you we should have just told her we both wanted her." Lena grabbed hold of Cat's shoulders. "We should have told her. We should have let her know that we wanted her together. We shouldn't have been scared." Cat was nodding. They had definitely pushed too hard. They should have come straight out and let Kara know they were ready to be with her. But it had been fun teasing and flirting with Kara causing the strong persona too become bumbling and stumbling with a whispered word or a gentle touch from one of them. That needed to change now.

"I know. I know." Cat looked at Lena. "I'm sorry. We will make this right. I promise. We will tell her when she wakes." Cat said pulling Lena into a hug.

"What if…" Lena whispered.

"No! You don't get to think that. She will wake up. She will be with us. We will explain." Cat whispered back fiercely.

"It's not totally your fault. We're all to blame too. We've been pushing Kara too hard since Reign. Kara was desperate to redeem Sam. How she found a way I will never understand, but she did." Alex shook her head and looked up to the ceiling. "She's been different since then. Almost driven to protect, to do her job right, an resistant to talking about what is going on in her mind. I was so excited when you two started pulling her into your little circle and plan. I thought for sure it would heal some of the holes inside. I'd even have welcomed this vacation she asked for if she hadn't done it in secret.

"I didn't want to bother you, Alex." Kara's voice cracked as she spoke from not being used. All eyes turned to the sun bed. Immediately Dr. Hamilton was by her side.

"Kara open your eyes. I need you to open your eyes." Dr. Hamilton said while the other three women came to the other side of the bed. Kara struggled to open them.

"So tired. Too hard." Kara's voice cracked again. Lena grabbed Kara's hand and Cat grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, you can do this. It's just like flying Kara. You can do it with no thought." Lena spoke desperate to see the blue of her friends eyes.

"Open those baby blues for me Kara. I miss them." Cat Grant stated pouring all the love she felt for this extraordinary women before her.

"Now Kara, that's an order from your big sister." Alex said sternly. Kara's eyes fluttered open. She smiled slightly until the pain hit her. She bit her lip trying not to moan.

"Kara. On a scale of one to ten, with one being the least pain. Tell me how bad." Hamilton stated as she moved away opening a drawer and returning with a syringe and bottle.

"A five." Kara strained voice rang through.

"Kara." Cats voice growled. Kara closed her eyes briefly. Why was it that Cat could tell when she lying.

"An 8." Hamilton nodded and added the pain medicine to the IV drip. She set aside the bottle and syringe and then began her check on Kara. All three women watched in tense anticipation. Finally Hamilton went to the bottom of the bed. She raised the covers where Kara' feet were located.

"Do you feel this?" Hamilton asked poking a pin into her skin. A small flinch from Kara's foot.

"Yes." Kara responded. Lena smiled encouragingly down at Kara.

"How about this?" Hamilton said withholding the pin.

"No." Kara said worriedly. Hamilton continued on a few more times before getting a few notes down.

"Well, your recovering steadily. The spinal damage is healing well too. Your shoulder while looking like a mess still, is healing right on track for a human. I am going to run some tests to make sure the repairs to the jugular are healing steadily. It will be several weeks yet Kara. Would you like something to eat?" Hamilton inquired watching a queasy look come over her face.

"As long as it is something light." Kara said softly. She was tiring again. Hamilton nodded and left.

"So good to have you back." Cat said softly kissing her on the lips. Lena leaned forward doing the same. "We have a lot to talk about." Alex came up on the other side placing her hand on her sisters cheek.

"You scared me badly this time. I thought I lost you." Alex stated even as her voice wavered.

"You almost did." Kara didn't equivocate at all. Letting all three women know how hard the choice had been. Kara closed her eyes."There was a moment watching my mom and dad, Astra, Uncle Jor-El laugh and smile...I wanted so badly to just walk forward…" Tears began to leak down Kara's face, "But your voices echoed in my heart and mind so deeply." Kara whispered now. "I just couldn't. No matter how badly I wanted too. You three are worth remaining. You are all worth staying and fighting for in this life." Alex smiled kissing her forehead softly. Lena and Cat reached over hugging Supergirl as Alex moved out of the way.

"Now about trying to slink away and hide." Alex said even as Cat moved away and made a call letting Lena guide the situation. Kara closed her eyes trying to figure out what she should say. She was tired of lying. She was tired of hiding certain things. She was just tired.

"I asked Alfonso several weeks ago if the house by the lake was still available. He told me it was always open for a Danvers. I needed a break Alex. I feel frustrated and confused most of the time. Then with everything with Samantha/Reign. I felt like I was failing everyone." Kara said softly looking at Cat who was across the room and then glancing up to Lena who was holding her hand.

"No!" Alex said firmly with some anger. "You saved Sam. You brought her back to the light. Do you know how thankful Ruby is that her mom is not the bad guy anymore?" Lena nodded.

"And yet she is here at the DEO in a cell while you, Lena and Eliza are taking care of Ruby. Tell me how I didn't fail Alex! Tell me how I should have figured it out sooner!" Kara argued back stirring enough to send a flash of white hot agony through her body. Kara swallowed down the pain and continued her rant. "Cat's here because of Reign. I know she is keeping an eye on her, me, and the DEO for the government. People who dive don't come back for…" Kara swallowed letting go of what she was going to say. "I couldn't protect Lena when Reign came after her and Edge. Edge is dead. Lena almost…" Kara closed her eyes now as images of that night rose up. Lena jumping off the edge of LCorp trusting that someone would catch her, but not letting Reign get her. It had been luck that Jonn had made it in time catching Lena even as Kara was thrown through two other buildings after Edge's head was crushed between Reigns hands. Alex glanced at Lena remembering the battered body now healed. Alex would not let Kara wallow though

"Now who's lying Kara? You did everything possible to figure out what was going on. You had the resources of the DEO, LCorp, and Catco. No one could have prevented Reign from reeking havoc on National City. Some things you can't control. Sometimes you can't protect those you love. You have to have faith things will work out.

"Kara, you are not failing anyone. I should have told you. Cat should have told you." Alex moved away from the bed to give Lena and Cat some privacy, but she didn't leave the room. "We weren't exactly honest with you. We should have been. Cat and I spoke shortly after she returned. Cat came back for you. She came back because she couldn't live across the country and not be with you. We both expressed our desire for you. Our love for you. At first we wanted to have you make a choice between us, but then it occurred to us that you are Kryptonian. Monogamy may not be what you want or how you were. We decided to pursue you together. Just to see if you were open to us both. We were shocked and delighted when we discovered you were. However, you kept holding back on us. So we started to play with you. Tease you to try and get you to give in. We should have known your Kryptonian Honor would outlast us." Cat and Lena leaned in close each gently caressing Kara's arms and her face. Attempting to convey how much they loved the young Kryptonian. "But we grew use to playing with you. We should have asked you right away if you would be interested in both of us. Even more we should have known how much you were hurting inside. We knew something was bothering you beyond our little game. I'm sorry Kara. We love you so very much." Lena whispered softly kissing the Superhero's face as tears leaked down onto the pillowcase below.

"It wasn't our brightest moment. You know once I start a pln I see it through to the end. The night of the formal dinner was to be the pinnacle moment. We were going to ask you to be with us. More like seduce you to be with us. We never thought there was any real danger to us. We just wanted you near. We didn't want to let other near you without the both of us present." Cat softly burred. She moved a hair behind the young reporters ear. "I'm sorry Kara. I love you so much. Please forgive me."

"Why? Why would you even want me?" Kara was softly sobbing now.

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

**Triptych 2**

 **By Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. After All, what better way to show the love for hero's than to extend their adventures.**

Previously…"Why? Why would you even want me?" Kara was softly sobbing now.

"How could you think we wouldn't Kara Zor-El? You are amazing, unbelievable, and compassionate. You've brought so much joy into our lives. You've given Carter a stable second parent and friend. Someone he can look up to and emulate. Kara please, believe me when I say you are exactly what I want." Cat stated clearly and unequivocally. Lena leaned forward kissing Kara softly on the cheek whispering in her ear.

"You, Kara Danvers are everything I ever dreamed of and more. You need to believe Cat and I when we say we want you. That we need you. That we are never letting you go ever. Please sweety believe us. Please get better. Put all that Kryptonian energy to getting better for us." Lena's voice settling over her even as Cat and Lena's perfume invaded her senses. She was engulfed in a warmth so strong and loving that she didn't need sight or sound to feel. Soft kisses fell on Kara's face from both women until they heard the gentle clearing of a throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to check over Supergirl. Could I get you both to wait over here or you could take a break while we work?" Dr. Hamilton stated as she moved a covered tray near Kara. Eliza moved next to the bed as Lena and Cat moved across the room taking a seat while the two doctors began their examination.

Dr. Hamilton took blood pressure while Eliza took several vials of blood. There was a testing of Kara's feet and legs. Several x-rays were taken with a portable x-ray machine. Eliza and Hamilton discussed several abnormal readings until Kara cleared her throat.

"Doc, I think I need…"Kara started to gag. Immediately Dr. Hamilton hit the red emergency button on the wall while Eliza laid Kara flat. Alex came bolting into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked as Hamilton moved to clear whatever was obstructing Kara's airway.

"Disconnect. We need to get her to OR stat. Alex, her lung has collapsed. Move, move…" Hamilton was wheeling the bed as quickly as she could to the OR with several other agents help. Cat and Lena were in shock. Kara had been fine just twenty minutes ago.

Two hours later, Dr Hamilton joined them again in the hallway as Kara was rolled past to the sun bed. Hamilton looked exhausted. Cat sat pensively on the couch in the hallway while Lena carded her fingers between Carter's locks. Carter had been brought by Lucy after getting out of school. Neither woman wanted to leave till they knew Kara was out of danger.

"We had missed several pieces of Kryptonite. They had shifted in Supergirl's body causing the lung to collapse. It's not unheard of with broken ribs for movement to cause the same. We are going to keep her sedated for the next twelve hours and let her wake slowly." Dr. Hamilton explained to the group gathered in the hallway.

"Could this happen again? Did you get all the Kryptonite?" Lena asked worriedly. She had seen how pale Kara was when she was rolled past. She wasn't sure the Kryptonian could take much more. Eliza came up next to Lena pulling her into a sideways hug.

"No, I can't swear we have gotten it all. I can tell you there is none that can do any damage now. We have taken more x-rays are pretty certain that she will pull through now." Cat began to say something, but Hamilton placed a hand up halting her words. "I know you want absolutes Cat, but there are no absolutes. We aren't Gods. Kara isn't a God as much as many would think she is. She can bleed. She can be hurt as you see. She can die. BUT not today and not on my watch." Hamilton said firmly. "Go, she needs you all now. Cat, can I talk to you and Lena for a moment?" The group of Superfriends moved down the had picked up Carter to carry him to the bed that had been set up for friends in Supergirls room. After Hamilton and J'onn saw that they were alone he spoke.

"How soon do you think you can be ready to take care of Kara?" J'onn asked looking around to make sure they were alone. Hamilton stood nearby guarding the hallway and keeping a lookout.

"We're ready now." Cat responded while peering up at J'onn J'onzz curiously. Lena looked concerned too.

"Agent Danvers wants to transfer her immediately after she wakes or she is for sure out of danger. There are concerns we have a problem here at the DEO. It's the belief that this wasn't just the pieces of Kryptonite that moved causing the problem. We are expecting to move her in twenty four hours." Hamilton stated softly making sure no one but the two woman and J'onn would know.

"What do you mean? She was never left alone. There was always one of us or an agent...Oh my God. You think one of the agent close to Supergirl is out to hurt her." Cat stated now looking around and worried they had left Kara and Carter alone. Lena understands the concern, but she is also worried about Kara's physical health.

"What happens if Kara has an attack like she just did? Isn't she safer here?" Lena asked worriedly glancing around her no longer trusting those who were meant to protect them. Agents moved on the other side of the glass glancing their way every once in a while.

"I don't believe their will be another problem like the one today. I think that the problems we are going to encounter now are keeping Kara from moving too fast in her recovery. She needs a month to get back to normal. She needs another month to regain strength and mental balance. Eliza or Alex will be with you at all times. They are well versed in what to do. Trust me when I say we are watching out for all aspects of Supergirls health. Are you ready? Can you leave your jobs to watch over her?" Doctor Hamilton askes knowing these two powerful women still have responsibilities. Cat and Lena nod.

"We can have all in place to leave and be with Kara in six hours." Lena states firmly. Cat just wants to get Kara out of here now that she knows there is a risk.

"Then get to it. I will have a medivac helicopter ready to transport with all the equipment needed. I assume Carter will be accompanying you to the cabin?" J'onn asked inquisitively. Cat glared at the director.

"Yes, why?" Cat wanted to know and didn't like that Carter had come up in the conversation. Lena was curious too.

"Because I think it would do Kara some good. He will challenge her and not allow her to get away with a lot. While she might be able to twist you two around her finger I have found that Carter is able to pull Kara out her shell rather quickly. You are going to need that. Kara is known to be very stubborn and difficult to deal with when injured." Cat and Lena smiled. They knew exactly what the martian was talking about.

"We will keep it well under control. You have nothing to worry about." Lena stated as Cat smirked. The two ladies turned and headed down the hall. J'onn and Hamilton shook their heads.

"Kara won't know what hit her with those two." Hamilton chuckled as J'onn smiled for the first time in days. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hamilton questioned the director of the DEO. J'onn ran his hand along the back of his neck.

"I know there is a risk, but I don't think we have a choice. Alex said two of the syringes you were going to inject were compromised. The agent that was to have prepared them has disappeared. I think she is safer with those two ladies than she is here. I'm in agreement with Alex." J'onn insisted. "Laura, she will be okay. She has to be." Laura nodded.

"Alright, let me get things ready." The doctor moved off toward the medical bay.

"Ready?" Alex asked even as Carter and Eliza jumped off the helicopter and headed into the cabin. Lena and Cat followed bags for all involved were brought in by other agents even as the small gate house down the drive became occupied by only those Alex trusted the most. Kara's helicopter waited in a hold pattern. Soon lights came on around the cabin. As the first chopper took off the medevac landed next. Kara's gurney was quickly unloaded. She was quickly installed in a bedroom off of Cat's study on the first floor. A fire now burned in the main livingroom even though the house had central heating and air conditioning.

It was a two story cabin with a basement family room. The basement was a large family room with three single bedrooms on the side and a master bathroom with sauna. The first floor consisted of a large chef's kitchen, living room with fireplace and french doors on both sides that led out to a deck that wrapped around three sides of the house. A dining room that could easily seat ten. An office with library shelving on three sides and fireplace. A nice leather couch and two leather chairs accent the room with Cats father's desk. The smell of mint tobacco and leather hung in the air. A large bedroom with a view of the nearby mountains. A full bathroom and solarium on the side without the deck. The second floor had 3 bedrooms including a master bedroom. Two full baths and a reading room. The reading room was unique in that three of the four windows were stained glass depicting major moments in women's history. These had been commissioned by Cat when she had bought the house. Late afternoon shadowed the rooms in beautiful shades of color and warmth. There was a detached garage that would house the two SUV's on the way up to the house. Four snowmobiles also were housed within the garage. A small workout gym also was contained within. The gatehouse was half a mile down the drive from the main house. The DEO agents there would monitor the properties cameras and do routine patrols. In the front of the house spread expansive forest. In the back snow capped mountains.

"Everything set?" Cat came into the kitchen to find Eliza working on dinner for all involved. A great deal of food had been put into storage in the freezers in the garage and the double fridges in the kitchen. The gate house had its own kitchen and had been outfitted already.

"Yes, I figured soup and sandwiches tonight. It's bitterly cold out. Most of the agents in the gate house are already set. I noticed you have good clearance back to the forest line." Eliza pointed out the windows over the kitchen sink. Cat nodded grabbing a nice red wine from the wine cooler.

"Yeah, the fires that went through a few years ago almost took the house. We had cut so far back and the fire retardent they dropped did the rest of the job. I made sure after it was all over we cut the forest back even further. I had the fire department come in and burn off the ground litter so we wouldn't have problems." Cat chatted with Eliza even as Carter joined them. Alex and Lena were soon present.

"How's Kara?" Eliza inquired. Alex sighed looking at Lena who hugged her tightly and grabbed a glass of wine heading back to Kara's room. Lena stepped inside the room setting her wine on the nightstand. She then went over to where Kara laid in bed leaning down to leave a soft kiss.

"I'm here love. You are safe. Cat will join us soon. Rest and heal. I'm here." Lena stated softly gently placing the young reporters hair behind her ear. Lena noticed that Kara had more color, but also seemed to be sweaty. She leaned over to a nearby wet cloth that Alex had left and used it to lightly pat her face down. "Don't be getting any ideas about leaving us. I have plans for you Kara Danvers. Very erotic and wicked plans." Lena leaned close kissing her cheek. The youngest Luthor then took a seat in the Heywood Armchair and set her feet on the ottoman. She pulled the book from the nightstand and began to read by the soft glow of lamplight and the steady beating of the Kara's heart monitor. Lena had been reading for about thirty minutes when she heard the soft voice call out.

"Ing santra judion di le sanuin eila crees kanto Lena" Kara spoke in Kryptonian. Lena laid her book on the nightstand and moved to Kara's side. The young woman was sweating and from the nearby machines Lena could tell she was running fever.

"What was that my love?" Lena asked softly. She bathed Kara's 's blue eyes were a soft grey layered in pain.

"It is an old Kryptonian saying," Kara explained. "It means...language does not do justice to the desire you create in my heart." Lena's heart fluttered at the words spoken in Kryptonian and English. She knew how deeply those words now were embedded into her being. Kara never spoke out of turn. Her words were always carefully chosen. So Lena knew she meant everyone. She felt giddy almost like a young girl again.

"Even when you're so hurt you're still a smooth talker Kara Zor-El. What am I going to do with you?" Lena said kissing the side of the young reporters mouth. She felt Kara's right hand caress her dark locks as she gently rested her head on the pillow.

"Just love me Lena. Don't leave me." Kara responded with a rough voice from days of non use. "Just love me." Lena raised her head and looked down into Kara's eyes.

"Always. I will always love you Kara Zor-el." Lena said softly, resting her head on the pillow once again.

"Could you do me a favor?" Kara asked even as sleep pulled at her. Lena's head rose off the pillow so she could take in the weary, pain filled expression of the Super.

"Anything? Just name it." Lena stated. She looked toward the door where Alex stood. Kara's eyes were closed and didn't see her sister.

"Could you read to me? Some of my dreams… they terrify me. When I hear your voice, Cat's voice or Alex's it keeps the demons away and comforts me." Tears ran down Lena's face as Kara spoke. She made sure Kara didn't feel any of them. Lena wiped her face and reached for her nearby book. Lena's voice echoed out firm and softly enough for Kara to hear and relax too.

"A Midsummer's Night Dream by Shakespeare. ACT I, SCENE I. Athens. The palace of THESEUS. _Enter THESEUS, HIPPOLYTA, PHILOSTRATE, and Attendants._ THESEUS. Now, fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour Draws on apace; four happy days bring in Another moon: but, O, methinks, how slow. This old moon wanes! she lingers my desires, Like to a step-dame or a dowager. Long withering out a young man . Four days will quickly steep themselves in night; Four nights will quickly dream away the time; And then the moon, like to a silver bow New-bent in heaven, shall behold the night Of our solemnities…" Lena's voice continued even as Kara drifted on waves of warm comfort as darkness encased her in a healing sleep. Lena continued even as Alex now came into the room and made her checks on Kara. Alex added several medications to the IV line and bathed her sisters brow.

"She's running fever. Should we be concerned?" Lena asked as she set her book aside and took her glass of wine into hand. Alex shook her head. It's her bodies defense system. Now if it rises too high then we may need to do something else. The medicine is working though." Alex pointed toward the nearby machines that monitored Kara's vitals. "Lena I promise she will return to health. She will be stronger for this." Lena nodded even as she felt Alex pull her into a hug. Lena quietly cried not wanting to disturb the sleeping Kryptonian.

"Ah, ah, ahh. I see that. You trying to steal one of my girls, Alex?" Kara's soft words called out to her sister. Lena and Alex chuckled as blue eyes now slate grey with a haze of pain stared through barely open slits.

"You think I have a chance?" Alex smirked at her sister and looked at the youngest Luthor. "Whaddya say Lena? You looking for a doctor to sweep you off your feet?" Alex winked at Lena. Lena laughed out loud. Kara closed her eyes enjoying the banter having solved the problem of Lena's sadness quite easily without any of them being aware.

"I think my tastes fall for the more alien and anal type." Lena said glancing at Kara as she heard Cat arrive. Alex laughed softly. Cat's eyebrow rose as she moved into the room.

"Hmmm, I know who the alien is, so I must be the anal." Cat said coming to kiss Lena softly on the lips as Alex moved toward the window to look out at the snow covered forest. Out there was someone who wanted to harm her sister. Inside here was her loving family who would protect her till their last breath.

"I would never call you anal. You are my ukiem. I love you Cat." Kara said trying to clear her throat. Alex came over and offered her some ice chips. Kara savored the cool pieces of ice as they assuage the fire in her throat and the dryness she had been bothered by.

"What do you say we let Lena get some dinner? I'll stay here and watch over you. Then we will all rest for tonight." Cat says softly gently massaging Kara's good arm and shoulder. Kara nodded as Alex pulled Lena out of the room toward the kitchen. Cat moved out of the room briefly and came back in with a small pan of warm water, a sponge, and some high end body wash. She set the pan on a table nearby while she pulled back the covers over Kara. She moved with sure movements undressing the Kryptonian.

"Really Cat? We haven't even been on a first date." Kara teased even as Cat began to sponge bath her love.

"I think we are past the first date stage Kara. Though I fully expect one. I figured you could use some care." Kara loved the feeling of the warm water and sponge. There was nothing sexual about this. It was all about care and comfort. This was love at its most precious. Tears ran down the Super's face even as Cat took loving care of her body. "Shhh, love. It will be alright." Cat comforted. Once Cat had finished with the sponge bath she then took out a tube of lotion being careful to avoid the surgical areas she worked the lotion into Kara's arms, chest, legs and feet. Kara felt so relaxed even as Cat then dressed her in a lightweight set of yoga pants and a Supergirl t-shirt. She had the left shoulder and arm area altered so it could be velcroed shut. Kara winced some with the shirt, but she was fine other than that.

"Thank you Cat. I feel so much better." Kara sighed as Cat smiled at her love. Cat moved out of the room with the pan of water. She returned moments later to find Kara drowsing. Cat took her place in the armchair lifting the ipad she had brought in to work on. Even as Cat worked answering emails and fixing layouts Kara could hear laughter from the other room. It warmed her heart and soul allowing even more tension to fall away. She could hear Carter and Eliza teasing Lena. Alex snickered at whatever Carter had articulated. Lena argued back rather loudly. She heard a knock on the front door and everything went silent. Cat moved quickly closing the door just enough to make sure she could see. There were loud voices and then everything went quiet again. Cat was holding a gun in her hand even as a body moved down the hall.

"Who goes there?" Cat called out even as the light from the room caught Carter's face. "Carter, what's going on?" Cat asked even as he came into the room quickly.

"I'm not sure. Lena and Eliza sent me back here. Alex was called out to the gatehouse. There was movement in one of the areas I think. She seemed quite angry at whoever came up to the house." Cat moved over to the window and pulled the blind down. She then lowered the bed sides lamp light. Carter and her huddled nearby Kara's bed. Cat was determined to protect Kara and Carter. Fifteen minutes went by until Cat heard a soft knock on the door. Cat pushed Carter down on the side of the bed away from the door. She moved quickly and quietly near.

"Cat, it's Lena. All is fine. Let me in please." Cat unlocked the door and pulled Lena through quickly before shutting it and locking quickly.

"What's going on?" Cat demanded even as she watched the door. Lena looked over at Kara and Carter.

"It's nothing. One of the motion sensors was tripped by a deer on the edge of the wood. One of Alex's agents overreacted. It's okay Cat." Lena pulled Cat into a hug even as Cat put the gun on safety again. Cat shuddered in Lena's grip even as Carter moved near Kara his hand still held by hers as Kara's eyes watched everything.

"I think you both have some things to tell me." Kara said as she pulled Carter next to her. Carter laid down next to Kara cuddling close. His fear quite evident at the moment. "Shh, Carter. I'm here. I'll protect you." Kara whispered. She looked toward her two loves near the door. "I'll protect you all." Kara's words were enough to right Cat's world.

"You will not be protecting any of us. You will let us to protect you. Your one job is to get better." Cat cautioned firmly. Kara glared at Cat determined she would do what she needed too for her family. Lena took over at this point.

"Cat is right. Your job is to get better. We will take care of everything else." Lena leaned down placing her brow against the young reporters. "You're in no condition to fight anyone or protect us. Please Kara, trust us." Lena pleaded even as Kara looked down at Carter who had fallen asleep. The length of the day too much. Kara nodded finally. Cat came over and kissed her deeply. She gently shook Carter awake and took him to his room. Lena resettled in the nearby chair, picking up the nearby book. She began reading even as Kara tried to figure out what was going on. Slowly Lena's words caused the young kryptonian to drift off.

"Hey, Alex needs to speak with you. Cat has just put Carter down." Susan explained letting Lena know she was needed. Lena nodded as Susan took her place pulling out a Clive Cussler book after making sure everything was okay. Kara's eyes briefly slit open to see Susan nearby. She went back to sleep knowing she was as safe as could be for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

Triptych 3

 **By Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. After All, what better way to show the love for hero's than to extend their adventures.**

 _Previously..._

" _Hey, Alex needs to speak with you. Cat has just put Carter down." Susan explained letting Lena know she was needed. Lena nodded as Susan took her place pulling out a Clive Cussler book after making sure everything was okay. Kara's eyes briefly slit open to see Susan nearby. She went back to sleep knowing she was as safe as could be for the time being._

"What the hell is going on?" Cat and Lena gathered in the Kitchen where Alex and J'onn were now located. Cat was angry. "You wanted her brought here so she could rest. The first night here your agent freaks out and causes a panic. How is Kara to rest here? She almost got up and took off to defend us?" Cat argued while Lena placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. It was shrugged off. "I want an explanation."

"It wasn't a false alarm. It wasn't a deer." Alex said even as she moved to sit down at the table. Her head ached from where there had been a scuffle outside with her receiving a hard blow. She had moved so quickly through the forest in pursuit of the agent and something else. "Agent Simmons attempted to infiltrate the house. He didn't have clearance to be here. He wasn't supposed to be here. He stowed away on one of the believe he is a member of Cadmus or another group that hates aliens. We don't think they know Supergirl is here. We think he followed to be able to relay information about what we are doing here. " Alex lowered her head bracing them on her hands. The ache deepening.

"So we must assume they know where we are located. Even if they don't." Lena responded as she looked out a nearby window. She turned looking at J'onn. "How sure are you about the loyalty of the others you have stationed here?" J'onn ran his hand along the back of his neck thinking.

"If you had asked me an hour ago. I would have said sure, but not now." The Martian responded. Cat looked over at Alex and J'onn with anger. All their effort was for nought. If they knew where Kara was located they would be back. "We have done the best we can. We will just need to keep our guard up." Alex shook her head. She knew how hard it would be to keep Kara in the dark. Especially with her now having to be exposed to sunlight.

"Without alerting Supergirl. I wonder how well that is going to go." Eliza responded sarcastically. She rose and walked around the livingroom trying to think of a way to keep Kara in the dark. "Kara is not stupid. Nor is she naive as you think. There is an intelligent Kryptonian mind underneath that skull. My adopted daughter will figure us out."

"Not if we keep her off kilter." Cat said looking toward Lena. Lena looked at Cat suddenly realizing how to keep Kara off kilter. It would be the most delicious of ways to keep the Kryptonian occupied. "How well is Kara healing?" Cat asked Alex. Alex looked toward Cat and Lena seeing a smirk.

"If what you're asking is what I think you're asking you will need to take care for two more days. Then things can become slightly more rougher. I will, however, remind you that it will not fill all of her time. You will need to distract her in other ways while we keep her protected." Alex said with a smile. J'onn actually blushed darkening his already beautiful skin.

"I believe I can take care of keeping her distracted. The back section of the house is off limits from this point on to everyone not already here. There are ways to make sure that Supergirl doesn't hear or know what is going on. This house is very special. It is not as old as many think." Lena said deliberately. "It is also not as defenseless. Cat and I have retrofitted it. You have no need to worry." J'onn and Alex approached the table as Lena pulled out a data chip and the windows darkened as she plugged it into the computer laptop.

Meanwhile…

Kara woke to see Susan standing watch by the door. She was obviously listening to what was being discussed on the other side. Kara closed her eyes allowing her body to feel the faint twitch of powers. She could tell she wasn't being told a great deal. She had made a promise to Lena and Cat, but she wasn't sure she could keep it.

"Thank you Susan. I'll take over now. There is dinner in the kitchen. Good night." Lena's soft voice echoed through to Kara's sleep addled mind. Susan nodded and left. Lena went into the closet and pulled a pair of sweatpants and Kara's National City T-shirt. She came back in and walked over to the wall near the door. She pushed in a code. She received an affirmative beep. She lifted up the cover to the bed when she suddenly found herself below Kara and being kissed deeply. Lena tried to break the kiss, but Kara pushed Lena forcing her by sheer will to capitulate. Kara ran her hands over Lena pulling moans and gasps from her. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep up much longer. She was using all of her Kryptonian will to push through the weakness and tiredness she was feeling.

"Kara… please, your not up to this yet." Lena gasped as Kara hit another sensitive spot with her lips. Kara moved her lips down Lena's jaw spreading slow, soft kisses. Her body ached and the pain she was causing herself as she tried to convince Lena that she was okay even if she wasn't caused little spots before her eyes. The pain in her head began to pound harder even as her vision colored green. The sound of her heart monitor and blood pressure monitor alarm going off brought her back to the present.

"Do you love me Lena?" She whispered as she looked up into eyes of green.

"Yes, Kara. You know that." Lena responded as Kara dropped a kiss onto her CEO's full lips.. Lena pressed closer into her lovers touch. Kara nuzzled her head into Lena's neck letting waves of dizziness pass. Exhaustion over took her. "Kara, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I'm a Kryptonian who is too weak to fight, too weak to love her girlfriends, and too weak to protect those she loves." Kara said with bitterness and pain. Lena rolled them to the side situating Kara so she was on her back once more and next to her. She wrapped her arms around the girl of steel even as her heart settled.

"Kara, you may be weak now, but how many times have you saved Cat, Carter, Alex, National city, even me. You've never asked anything in return my love." Lena's whispered breath crossing Kara's lips as their eyes held each other. Lena softly kissed the young woman. "Please, let us do this for you, with you." Her soft words and touch breezing gently along Kara's face. Lena leaned forward kissing the young reporters eyelids softly. "You don't have to protect us all the time. We can protect you." Lena pulled the Kryptonian in tightly to a hug even as Kara labored to let go control for a short time. She knew something was not right. She knew they were hiding something from her. Her body, though, protested her expending of energy so much that she knew she would have to depend on them. She nodded keeping her head tucked into Lena's shoulder. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she attempted to listen with super hearing, but there was nothing. She heard the door open and attempted to rise only to have Lena hold her in place. "It's just Cat. Shhh, relax Kara." Cat moved around the room changing into her nightgown and sliding into bed on the other side of Kara.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked spooning Kara and looking at Lena. Lena shook her head no, and looked down at Kara. Now wedged between both women their warmth began to relax tense muscles and push Supergirl into sleep. A silent conversation goes on between the two women as Kara drops off to sleep.

Afternoon light shone into the windows of the room. Kara had slept through the night and morning into the afternoon. She woke feeling relatively better. No powers, but the aching and pain had dissipated more. Neither Lena or Cat were present so it was time for her to care for herself. She quietly turned off the nearby machines and detached the wires from her body. She then grabbed a pair of sweats at the bottom of the bed. It took five times the effort to get the sweat pants on, but she did it. She'd keep her shirt for now too sore to remove it. She grabbed the bed and levered herself up. Excruciating pain wrapped her body for what seemed like hours, but she didn't stop. She was healing. She could feel it. She moved carefully dragging each leg, forcing them to work until she was in the chair by the window. Sweat poured from her body from the exertion. The pain unbelievable for her. She knew she would be discovered soon, but she didn't care as she stared out on to the sunny day. Kara's eyes glazed as she stared out through the window imagining she was in a field of flowers and whispered words dropped from her lips from Ella Wilcox

"How does love speak? In faint flush upon the telltale cheek, And in the pallor that succeeds it; by the quivering lid of an averted eye-the smile that proves the parent to a sigh

thus doth Love speak. How does Love speak? By the uneven heart-throbs, and the freak of bounding pulses that stand still and ache, While new emotions, like strange barges, make along vein-channels their disturbing course; still as the dawn, and with the dawn's swift force-Thus doth Love speak." Kara paused for a moment thinking she heard something, but nothing was there as she looked around. She stared out the window again falling into cadence of the poem that rose unabated to her lips as she thought of all her family was doing for her. "How does Love speak? In the avoidance of that which we seek-the sudden silence and reserve when near-the eye that glistens with an unshed tear-the joy that seems the counterpart of fear, as the alarmed heart leaps in the breast, and knows, and names, and greets its godlike guest-thus doth Love speak. " Suddenly, a person burst in through the nearby door. Kara couldn't make out who it was, but her sluggish body didn't feel any apprehension to the person.

"Kara! Kara, where are you?" Alex's voice came sounding in the room not seeing the young Kryptonian in the chair near the window. Kara shook her head too tired to call out.

"I'm here Alex. Lower your voice. I am not dead yet." Kara's morbid humor breaking through even as Vasquez and Lopez came to the room door. "Unless you plan on having a foursome, I would let you know that all is fine." Alex breath came in pants as she stared at her sister and then to where the machines had been turned off sending an alert to the gate house.

"God, can't we get through one day without something going wrong with you?" Alex blurted out in her emotion. As soon as the words slipped out of Alex's mouth she wanted to take them back. Vasquez saw the change in persona immediately on Supergirl. "Kara, I…"

"Get. Out." Kara growled out. Vasquez eyes widened as did Lopez moving back from the doorway.

"Kara, please..I" Alex tried again.

"Get OUT! All of You GET OUT!" The young Kryptonian yelled as she picked up the nearby lamp and threw it toward her sister. Alex stumbled out the door closing it even as the lamp hit the door. "Stay OUT! All of you!" Alex leaned against the door hearing the soft whimpers inside as tears flowed down her face. She'd blown it. She'd been told to get rest while she could as she hadn't slept much. She hadn't listened and her foot was stuck firmly in her mouth. She withdrew to the kitchen where Cat and Eliza were walking in with Carter. The minute they saw Alex they knew something had happened.

"Where's Kara? What happened?" Cat asked terrified someone had hurt her soon to be lover.

"I screwed up and stuck my foot in my mouth." Alex said recounting what had happened. Carter rose from the table while they argued with Alex and moved down the hallway. Lopez and Vasquez were still stationed nearby. Carter could hear Kara's quiet sobs. He approached the door and cracked it open.

"I don't need you Alex. Get out." Kara hissed angrily. Carter entered careful of the glass from the lamp and closed the door. He moved over to the chair and knelt in front of it. "I told you…" Kara's harsh whisper went silent when she saw Carter. "Carter...I...umm...sorry, thought you were someone else." The young boy nodded only and leaned forward taking the young Kryptonian into a soft hug.

"May I help you?" he said while he held onto her. Kara waffled for a moment. Desparare to prove she needed no one after Alex's words. "Kara, I'm here. Please let me help you. I care about you and need you. Please…" Carter's soft words cajoled the Kryptonian. The young reporter finally nodded as the pain became overwhelming. "What do you need?"

"I have a terrible headache and I'm in pain. Could you get Vasquez to help me move back to the bed?" Kara asked softly. Carter nodded his head.

"Yeah, I can do that." Carter moved toward the door picking up the lamp and glass pieces first and laying them in the trash can. He then opened the door and called to Vasquez. "Kara needs your help moving back to the bed. She is hurting and needs to lay down. I'm going to get a glass of juice for her. I'll be back." Vasquez moved into the room with Lopez's help they were able to get Kara back to the bed. Carter came back in with Cat, who went over to the medication and pulled several pills from the bottle. Nothing was said about what happened. A soft broth based soup and some crackers were brought next by Carter. Kara ate what she could getting a half a bowl down. She took the medication and drank the juice.

"Could I get some help to the restroom Vasquez?" Susan nodded and with Lopez's help moved Kara to the restroom. Several minutes later Kara returned to the room to find that the sheets and pillowcases to the bed had been changed. The windows had been thrown open for fresh air. Kara was assisted into the bed again allowing Cat to tuck her in with a worn quilt assisting against the chills. The fragrant smell of lavender engulfed her body. Carter cuddled up next to her softly speaking about what he had been doing.

"Did you know I want to create an artificial intelligence that can work with elderly people one day. It would play games with them, talk and interact to keep them active, it could alert emergency services if there was a problem, but mainly it would provide companionship to those who feel they are forgotten and lonely." Kara smiled at Carter's words as he explained the processes he was using. Kara added a few suggestions as he talked. However, she soon slipped into a deep sleep quickly with Carter's words burring into her mind calming her after the emotional outburst and the physical movement of earlier.

 _Meanwhile in the kitchen…._

"I'm sorry. I just...I am so worried and I thought…" Alex cried even as Eliza hugged her. Lena came into the house with Jonn both shaking their heads. "I'm telling you the security is fine. Something else is going on here." It was then they saw Cat, Eliza, and Alex in the kitchen.

"What happened?" Jonn asked before Lena could. Cat shook her head and Lopez entered the kitchen from the hallway.

"Sister drama. Nothing more." Eliza and Cat nodded in agreement with Lopez's statement.

"I personally call it Foot in Mouth disease, but then what do I know." Vasquez stated as she entered the room returning the dishes from Kara's room. She then grabbed a red bull for herself heading back down the hall. "All clear at the main. Alpha is asleep." Vasquez radioed back only to stop in midstep. "What do you mean the north lights are on the fritz again. Get your scrawny ass out there and fix it or next time we play dodgeball with Supe you are going to be the main target." Vasquez continued down the hall shaking her head.

"Alex may have made a minor statement that Kara took exception too. It will be alright. Kara has eaten and is back resting. Carter is with her right now." Eliza related to the others.

"What did you say?" Lenas asked looking at the older Danvers sister. Alex grimaced and looked up at Lena.

"I may have implied with what I said that Kara was a burden." Alex volunteered begrudgingly. Everyone's face changed toward the older Danvers. "I know, I know. I'm over tired. I should have listened when told to sleep. I'm just worried." Alex said as she rose to head out the door. Before she could even move two steps Lena grabbed hold of her.

"Go to bed, now." Alex started to argue. "NO! You're making mistakes. Now, downstairs and sleep. No arguments. No, I don't care what Jonn says. This is Cat and my house. You will follow our directions on this. Kara doesn't need any problems in her recovery. Understood!" Jonn eyed Alex over Lena's shoulder letting her know that he agreed.

"Fine! Fine!" Alex said heading off to bed. Lena took a deep breath. She looked over at Cat and shook her head.

"I'll take the night watch. Hopefully it will be quiet for a while." Jonn replied going out the door. Cat and Lena moved down the hallway passing Vasquez. They opened the door and smiled at what they saw. Carter Grant curled into Kara. Kara's arms wrapped protectively around him. Cat moved into the room and covered up the two. Supergirls fever had definitely broken. Hopefully, this meant good things. Lena grabbed Cats hand and they moved back to the kitchen area.

"Eliza, dinners cooking. Why don't you come out on the porch with us for a while. Kara and Carter are asleep." All three women went out on the porch as Winn came wandering across the yard. Glasses of wine were poured as everyone took a seat in one of the wicker chairs. "Who would have believed we would all be here? Who would have believed this would be my life?" Cat said as she took deep drink.

"I remember when Kara first came to earth. I really didn't know what to think when Superman showed up on our porch with this frightened, brown haired girl." Eliza whispered to the group.

"Wait, Kara's hair was brown? When did she dye it?" Lena surprised voice questioned the elder Danvers. Eliza chuckled as all look toward her.

"She never dyed it Sweety. Over time as she absorbed the energy from our sun it changed colors. Either that, or her body changed it as she changed under our sun." Eliza declared. Lena shook her head.

"There's so much we don't know about her. I sometimes wonder why she chose me? Chose Cat and Carter? What does she see in us?" Lena mumbled just high enough for everyone to hear. Winn nodded as he poured a glass of wine.

"I always wondered what made her choose me as a friend. I never could understand. Being the son of a notorious killer would make you think that a Super couldn't care about you, let alone love you. Kara looks inward for the most part." Winn said taking a drink. "Still I wonder what she sees in me."

"Try accusing her of having a God complex and still she works to show you love you." Lena said listening to the crickets and cicadas sing as darkness enveloped the surrounding area. "If anyone had a reason that a Super shouldn't love them it would be me. I could never make up to her what Lex has done in five lifetimes let alone what Lillian has done and continues to do with Cadmus. If I was smart I would run as far from her as possible to keep her safe."

"That wouldn't do it Lena. They will come for her no matter if you leave or stay. It's better to stay and love her so she has reasons to fight harder and come home at night." Eliza declared as she looked toward where Kara slept. "You can't protect them forever. I know because I tried. I was unsuccessful. Both Alex and Kara are drawn to the danger like a moth to a flame. They believe in things greater than themselves."

"I know Kara is conflicted a great deal of the time. I shudder to think of what would have happened if Maxwell Lord or your mother had gotten to her before we did Lena. What would have happened to us? Would the hole Kara fills for us ever been filled at all?" Cat wondered as she stared at the ruby liquid within the glass.

"Rao would never have left you to be alone. Another would have risen to fill the holes in you just as you fill the holes in me." Everyone looked toward the door to the porch. There was Kara between Carter and Vasquez being held in firm protective grips. Lena rose quickly helping them usher Kara to the Wicker couch as Carter ran inside to retrieve a blanket and water.

"What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting and not moving around Kara. You could endanger your ability to walk." Lena scolded as Cat came around to elevate Kara's legs on the wicker ottoman.

"Yeah, well you try laying in the bed for endless hours. I'd rather be out here with you all and fall asleep on couches and in chairs. Besides you are all doubting how much you mean to me. So I had to nix that quickly." Kara gently tugged Lena kissing her softly on the lips and then pulled on Cat doing the same. Eliza walked around the back of the couch and kissed her youngest daughter on the head.

"I love you Sweety. I'm glad your feeling somewhat better. Let me check dinner. Maybe we can all eat together." Eliza said hugging Kara one more time before she went inside to check the meal.

"It's good to see you moving around and better Kara. You scared me badly." Winn confessed as he grabbed her hand to reassure himself she wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"Thank you for sticking with me on the comms. Your voice kept me calm. I appreciate it." Kara stated with a gaze that told Winn he was loved. Winn nodded and rose.

"I'm going to help Eliza. Don't go anywhere Supergirl!" Winn proclaimed pointing as her. She nodded as he left. The moment he left her lips were claimed by Cat in a passionate kiss. As soon as that one ended Lena had her in the next. The two CEO's kept it up back and forth for twenty minutes until Kara's head dropped back against the couch with a happy smile and a slight humm.

"I love you both so much." Kara said as Cat dropped her head against Kara's shoulder and Lena carefully wrapped herself around Kara's injured one. Unbeknownst to either Kara and the women with her someone was studying those around her and the house. She knew something was up. She trusted everyone to care for her, but she wouldn't be caught off guard. "Where's Alex? I think I owe her an apology, maybe a couple." Kara whispered as her two loves caressed her body.

"Sleeping finally. Hopefully this will cure her shortness with everyone." Lena grumbled softly. She was still angry at Alex.

"The only thing going to cure Alex's shortness is Ruby and Sam. Is Ruby here?" Kara asked glancing down at Lena. Lena shook her head no.

"She had a soccer game today. She should be here in a short while. She's bringing a surprise for Alex." Lena whispered. Cat made a face at Lena that said she wasn't to say anything.

"I can imagine what it is.." Kara giggled looking at Lena. She then looked over at Cat using her hand to caress Cat's face. Thank you for Carter. He made me see through the anger and pain. "I don't know what I would have done without him or you." Kara said kissing Cat softly and then turning to Lena. "Or you." Kara kissed Lena softly. "Please be patient with me. Don't leave me."

"We won't." Both women said causing Kara to break out into a smile as wide as the sun.

"Supergirl, I need a favor. I need you to give an interview so we can throw a wrench into Cadmus plans. I need them to think you are strong and healthy." Cat explained as Kara sucked in a deep breath and nodded. Lena cuddled closer not wanting an intrusion on their sheltered world. She wanted the full two weeks with Kara protected and safe.

"Alright, but tomorrow. I'm still in a lot of pain and tired tonight." Kara answered laying her head back and closing her eyes. The sound of frogs and crickets invaded her senses as Cat gently massaged her arm and leg. Lena softly kissed Kara's neck while gently massaging the muscles in her hand. The young reporter slipped into a light doze. Lena picked up her nearby book turning a page to read while Cat sipped her wine watching the surrounding wood. It was then she noticed something on the edge of the forest. Something she hadn't seen before and didn't belong.

"Lena, have you noticed how beautiful the sunset was tonight. I especially love how the oranges flow together." Lena looked over at Cat and then to the treeline. She spied what Cat had seen.

"Mmmm, I agree. I think Kara could paint it beautifully. Don't you?" Lena asked as she subtle took a picture and then set it off to the front gate area. Moments later a confirming text was sent through. "Kara" Lena gently woke the Kryptonian. "Come on dear. We're going to have dinner inside." Kara nodded rising without the women's help. She then used them to steady her as she walked inside. From a distance it looked like Kara was just wrapping her arms around her lovers. Once inside Lena hit a button on her phone. The door locked and shaded with protectant. Kara was led to the dining room table. A cushioned chair was set up for her. Eliza set the table with Carter's help and everyone except Alex joined them for dinner. Strangely, Vasquez was absent as was Lopez. Dinner was a joyous affair with Winn teasing Kara. Eliza telling stories of little Kara. Lena and Cat throwing out little situations they had put Kara in over the years. Kara smiled and laughed through it all. Even grimaced when embarrassing stories were thrown out.

"No, no.. I'm telling you. Kara was buck naked! Sanderson and Smith thought they had hit the jackpot once they got over their embarrassment." Winn stated. Cat and Lena were laughing so hard that their faces were red. Eliza was desperately trying not to fall out of her chair. Carter eyes were so wide taking it all in.

"Winn! It wasn't funny." Kara argued her face flushed red. Winn just laughed.

"Yes, it was. You had your headphones on and were dancing buck naked next to the showers singing 'Bye, Bye, Bye'. I still have the video from Smith!" Winn laughed then stopped. He suddenly stopped realizing his mistake.

"You told me that video was deleted. Gone!" Kara growled lurching forward toward Winn. Winn jumped up out of the Kryptonians reach. Kara's whole demeanor changed. Pain flooded her senses as she felt herself falling toward the floor. Before she could hit the floor she felt strong arms around her. She looked up even as she grimaced into Eliza's eyes. Her adoptive mothers arms were wrapped around her followed by Cat's. Both had caught her. She nodded as she was lifted and laid out on the living room couch. Cat backed away as Eliza checked Kara over. "Sorry, too much to soon." Kara gasped out. Eliza was handed medication and water for Kara.

"Here, take this." Eliza assisted Kara, while the others hovered nearby. Eliza kissed Kara's forehead and then allowed Cat to take her place. Winn came nearby.

"I want that video deleted Winn. No more, please." Kara stated looking him dead in the eye. Winn nodded. Kara didn't see Lena's smirk or she would have known that it had already been passed on to her lovers.

"You need to relax. Stop worrying about Winn." Cat spoke softly. Lena started a fire in the fireplace as Winn moved to close the blinds and curtains. The medication that Kara took began to unwind her body allowing the pain to recede. Netflix was pulled up on the television and Lena selected 'To Catch a Thief' with Ingrid bergman and Cary Grant. Cat took a spot at Kara's feet gently massaging them. Lena threw a couple of pillows on the floor next to the couch near Kara's head and sat down. Winn took a chair across from the couch. Eliza came in with popcorn and drinks. Vasquez and Lopez soon joined them as well. Vasquez slipped a note to Lena as she passed without Kara seeing it. The Kryptonians eyes were closed listening to the words from the film. Lena glanced up at Kara while Cat glanced toward Lena. Lena carefully opened the note:

 _The drone you and Cat spotted has been captured._

 _We've traced it back to Maxwell Lords company._

 _We are currently raiding the company._

 _Be alert. We are not sure what is going on,_

 _but will pass information as soon as possible._

 _Jonn_

Lena passed the note to Cat. Cat read the note and nodded slipping it back to Lena, whom stuffed it in her book. She then took out a small controller from her pocket and punched in a code just as a very warm hand covered hers. Lena looked up into Kara's eyes.

"Are we safe?" The young reporter asked with serious glazed eyes. Lena could tell she was fighting to stay awake and alert. Lena turned rising to her knees so that she could talk to Kara quietly.

"You are safe. We are safe. Trust me to care for you." Lena whispered as Kara took measure of whether she could believe Lena. Kara saw the words and emotion to be true. Finally, she relented looking toward Cat who gave her the same reassuring look. "Kara, trust us. We are safe. You must relax and heal." Kara nodded leaning back into the pillows.

"Fine, but tomorrow I sunbath. I expect both of you to be there." Kara relented even as she planned to spend as much time in the sun as possible to heal and rebuild her strength.

"Hmmm, I have the perfect bikini!" Cat flirtatious voice filtered into Kara's ears. KAra smiled deciding to get even with both women.

"I was planning on wearing my birthday suit. More exposure to the sun." Kara whispered softly with a smirk. There wasn't a sound but the film playing on the television..

 _Frances Stevens:_ I've never caught a jewel thief before. It's stimulating. It's like...It's like…

 _John Robie:_ Like sitting in a hot tub?

Kara peeked through the slits in her eyes seeing Cat and Lena blushing along with the rest of the room. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep knowing the next day would be quite interesting indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Triptych 4**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. After All, what better way to show the love for hero's than to extend their adventures. Warning their is sexual innuendo and actual sex in this chapter.**

"They are aware Supergirl has been injured. However, they do not know how badly she is hurt. It would seem that Maxwell Lord is involved along with General Lane. Which if they are involved then Cadmus is involved. We must keep Supergirl protected. If Cadmus were to kill her it would open everyone who is an alien on this planet to attack. Not to mention it would endanger you, Lena, and Cat." Cat and Lena nodded as Alex swore. Jonn continued through the computer upfeed. He had returned to the DEO after making sure all was settled with Supergirl at Lena and Cat's house. Lucy Lane stood beside him as co-director and Ops manager while Alex was away. There were several others that had been switched into key positions attempting to guarantee the safety of their Kryptonian. The video conference had been going on for well over thirty minutes now in Cat's father's study. "Congress voted this week and passed protections for aliens in the United States. There is a small, but boisterous contingent that were against the vote. Cat your positive news stories toward aliens and measured analysis of aliens who break the law have helped a great deal. Lena your continued work for aliens through your hospital, advocacy, and such is tipping the balance. That's why you were targeted. We are going to need to make sure your protection detail is increased for a while."

"I have several paramilitary security men that are loyal to me Jonn. I've helped them when the government turned their back on them. They no longer trust the US government. I'll send their names and I would like them vetted quickly by you. Then I would like them sent here after I speak with them through a secure contact site. Do you think we could accomplish this within in the next day or so?" Lena asked as Cat made some notes.

"Yes, I believe so. I made contact with Superman today. He thinks that he might be able to add another level of protection to the home here. He will be contacting you Cat." Jonn stated as he watched the Ops. board. "I think we all know that if an attack is to come it will be in the next few days. Supergirl is at her most vulnerable right now. So stay alert."

"Thank you Jonn. We will get back to you if anything comes up before tomorrow. I appreciate the information." Alex stated as she reached to disconnect the video call. The screen went blank and everyone took a minute to think on what they had just learned.

"I've always had a target on my back. Ever since I became a Luthor. Normally it was because people thought I was evil and would follow in my families anti-alien, genocidal actions. So I'm not surprised I am a target. I am pleasantly happy it's for a good reason." Lena stated smiling, though there were serious undertones to her words.

"I didn't get to the top of the media empire for playing it safe. While my message has changed some, I'm still that person with a lot more stubborn perseverance. I will not be bullied into being silent. Too many journalists have died for the truth to be exposed and to keep evil men and organizations from taking over. You all know that if they were to succeed getting rid of the aliens on the planet they would then turn to certain races, ethnicities, sexualities. Hate is hate! I won't turn away in fear Alex. So you tell us what we need to do and we will do it." Cat asserted while looking at the eldest Danver's sister. "I will not let Kara die or any other alien because we turned out backs. I'm not afraid Alex. I'm angry. Angry that Kara has to go through this bullshit. I thought we were better people than this."

"We are just people Cat. People can't help that they are afraid. It's hard for many to realize we aren't alone in this Universe. That there are as many aliens as their is nationalities on this planet. That each one has the same issues we do when you boil it down to basics. Cadmus, General Lane, Maxwell Lord, even your mother Lena forget that what is done to aliens on this planet carries an interplanetary ramification. What if something were to happen to an Almeraci citizen while on this planet? What if their planet found out? We could be in an interstellar war worse than what the Daxamite invasion was for National City? How does it look that the Anasazi Indians from Earth were resettled to Starhaven with no problems, but we are personally attacking Starhaven citizens?" Alex stood up walking to a window that looked out on the nearby forest and in the distance mountains. "These are the same problems here on earth transposed into a larger Universe. So we fight." Alex said turning around looking at them. "We push back. We never give up. Hopefully, if one of us falls there are others to take our place. So let's get to it." Alex went over to the table pulling up diagrams of the grounds as Winn, Alex, Lopez, Cat, Lena, Eliza and several others went over their plans to protect their friend and family.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Kara, they are right next door. Are you sure?" Carter began as Vasquez helped him with the Kryptonian. They went to the deck outside where a platform for sunning was located.

"Okay Carter, I need you to go into the house and let me sun now." Kara said as Susan began to help the Kryptonian with her clothes.

"I can't believe that you are going to strip bare naked. I know it's really warm out, but.." Carter stated only to be cut off.

"I need the most exposure to allow my cells to rejuvenate. I'll be fine. Susan will be here." Kara reassured Carter.

"I've got Supes, Carter. Don't worry. It's a nice bonus for me." Susan said winking at Kara. The reporter laughed and nodded. "Go on, I know you were wanting to play some fortnight. Go." Carter looked at them both hesitantly, shook his head, and went back inside. Once gone Susan threw a blanket on the platform. She then helped Kara remove her clothes.

"Front or back first?" Susan asked Kara.

"Back first. I'm hoping it will help with the spine. Do you have the monitor Alex made?" Kara asked as Susan reached into her sidepack. She pulled out a small black monitor and placed it on the back of Kara's neck. It would allow Alex to record evidence of the spinal areas healing and the rate of sun absorption. Susan helped Kara lay down. She then got to do the one job that was a little embarrassing. She rubbed oil into the Kryptonians back and legs as she lay. Kara loved the smell of coconut oil. She wasn't bashful about her body either. Susan just didn't want Cat or Lena to kill her for doing this.

"Thank you Susan. Get yourself something to drink and bring me a water if you could." Susan had wiped her hands off on a towel nearby. Susan nodded before pressing a button on the underside of the platform. A clear, see through plasma shield enveloped the platform. Air and sun passed through with no problems. However, more solid carbon objects would have problems. She wasn't taking any risks. Susan walked inside only to bump into Cat.

"Ahhh, the deadly bodyguard. Where pray tell is my Kryptonian girlfriend may I ask?" Cat demanded. Susan took a deep breath and pointed toward the deck.

"She's sunning herself." Cat's eyes blazed a path over the DEO agents body that almost made her melt. Cat caught the hints of coconut oil and the stained sleeve on the agents shirt. Cat stepped forward backing Susan into the frame of the door. Her voice dropping into a deadly whisper.

"Is that coconut oil I see on your sleeve? Did you touch my girl?" Cat inquired as the agent felt sweat break out under her shirt. There was a wild look in Cat's eyes.

"Well, Kara...she...asked me…" Susan stuttered as Cat glared down at her which was a major feet as Cat was not that much taller than Susan. Cat's finger swung up halting the agent by pressing it into her chest.

"Never again. Do you understand?" Cat growled out at Susan. Susan nodded quickly and squeezed out making her escape. Cat took a deep breath and shook herself. She knew she had overreacted, but she couldn't figure out why. The media mogul took another deep breath and stepped out onto the deck only to feel all the air whoosh out of her at the sight before her eye. A Kryptonian goddess had come to settle on the platform. Sun kissed skin stretched forever causing Cat's mouth to water with expectations.

"Hey, I just saw Susan high tailing it inside to Alex. What's going on…" Lena's word tumbled to a stop when she saw Kara's body. Cat grabbed her arm and pulled Lena toward the platform. Kara's smooth Kryptonian skin was marred in placed with still healing wounds and scars, but they only added to her beauty. Especially knowing they were there because she had protected them.

"It's time for some group sunbathing." Cat said as she slipped off her shoes, slacks, and shirt. She then deactivated the shield joining Kara. Lena laid down on the opposite side of Kara. Cat reactivated the shield from a control panel where they laid and then the fun began.

Cat leaned over kissing the naked Kryptonian. Kara gravitated toward Cat allowing the slow sensual build up. Meanwhile, Lena grabbed the coconut oil and straddled Kara's upper thighs. She drizzled out some oil setting the bottle to the side. The CEO began a slow gentle massage starting at Supergirls shoulders. Kara groaned as her body relaxed from the heavenly stimulation. Lena smiled at Cat who broke her kiss with Kara reaching up and pulling the youngest Luthor into a sultry kiss.

"You're both going to kill me." Kara said glancing back watching them. Cat and Lena looked at her laughing. Lena continued her massage of Kara's back being careful around her spine. The scars from the fight still littered her body a testament to her devotion to the two women. Cat began massaging Kara's head as Lena ran her hand around each scar. She was having to hold her weight off Kara's injured leg so the young woman didn't have any pain.

"Oh we aren't going to let you die Kara. We have such delicious plans for you." Cat breathed over her ear as Lena ran her tongue gently Kara's spine to her ass. Kara began to writhe from the pleasurable sensations. Cat had found the spot on her neck that caused the slow burn in her abdomen to escalate.

"Cat...Lena… what are you doing?" Kara growld before gasping from Lena's hand straying chuckled evilly as her hand slid under Kara. The media mogul pulled and pinched the nipple causing the Girl of Steel to cry out and her body to suddenly flush. Lena smirked as she slid two fingers into Kara slowly. She slid further down Kara's body pinning her legs in place below the injury allowing the Luthor better access.

"I would think it was very obvious what we are doing Kara. We are having you for lunch. Albeit not a long lunch as we plan when your healthy again, but a slow, flavorful lunch for sure." Lena breathed out across Kara's back. The youngest Luthors words burying themselves in Kara's mind and heart. So skilled at what they were doing Kara was calling out their names as she fell over the edge sooner than expected. Both women soothed the young reporter through the last ripples of her orgasm. They then laid down next to her running their hands up and down her back planting soft kisses and whispered words on her. For a long time after Supergirl dozed in a haze of loving pleasure.

"If you let me, I can reciprocate." Kara murmured as she pulled Lena into a slow kiss. The kiss wound down only to start again with Cat. The lovers continued on this way for quite a while till they heard a soft clearing of the throat.

"Yes Vasquez. How can we help you?" Cat asked as she broke the kiss with Kara. She looked toward the door of the house.

"Alex would like to speak with Lena if she is available." Susan declared as she attempted to keep her eyes off the women. She couldn't help but take side long peeks though. They all looked so amazing. Lena whispered something to Kara and Cat. She rose from the platformas Cat touched the keypad. Lena grabbed her clothes dressing slowly as Kara watched.

"I will return. Enjoy yourselves." Lena walked into the house grabbing Susan by the ear and dragged her within. "My lovers belong to me. Be careful of what you watch." Lena scolded. Susan have the wherewithal to look properly chastised. Lena pulled up suddenly looking at Susan and then her hand which was gripping Susans. She took a deep breath. What was happening? She shouldn't be acting like this. "I'm sorry Susan. I shouldn't have acted like that. I know you're just doing your job." Lena took a deep breath and patted the security guards shoulders. "Where's Alex?"

"She's in the library." Susan responded pointing toward the hall. Lena nodded and headed down the hall. She entered the study/library to find Alex staring out the window.

"What do you need Alex?" Lena asked as Alex turned around.

"Lillian's been sighted in National City. Sam is going to be delayed in her arrival as she doesn't want Lillian to know where we are located." Alex informed Lena. Lena's frown though spoke of much more. "What's wrong?" Lena moved over to one of the leather chairs and stared into the empty fireplace. She was puzzling something out.

"I just went after Vasquez when she went to get me while I was with Kara and Cat. Basically I went all cave woman on her about interrupting. It's not like me." Lena stammered trying not to be embarrassed in front of Alex. Alex was silent for a moment as she searched her memory. Suddenly she barked in laughter. Alex attempted to cover her laughter.

"What! Why are you laughing? This is serious Alex." Lena snapped even as Alex continued to chortle. "Alex?" Lena plead with Kara's sister.

"Okay, okay…" Alex waved her hands trying to catch her breath. Lena looked exasperated. "Okay, I have some questions first. I know you know a lot about Kryptonians, but there are a lot of areas where your expertise is blank." Alex moved over to the leather chair next to Lena's and leaned forward. "So first question. Did you make love to Kara? Yes or No, I don't need details." Alex said making a squeamish face.

"Yes, but I don't understand…"Lena stated with Alex cutting her off.

"Second, you and Cat have been with Kara a lot in the last couple of days. Do you smell a slightly sweet honey smell when you're with Kara?" Alex asked though she made a kind of sour face while she asked. Lena thought for a moment.

"Yes." Lena said slowly. Alex snickered falling back into her chair. "Alex, what? What is it?" Alex leaned over pulling Lena's hand into her lap and placing a hand on her cheek.

"Welcome to the family. Kara's imprinted on you." Alex gently assured Lena. "Kryptonians produce a pheromone around their mates that imprints on them. It causes the mate to produce a pheromone and become quite possessive. It has some other consequences like being able to know the health and feelings of ones mate. There are a few other things, but Alura's AI could explain it clearer. In essence it's a process that assures the couples draw and remain close. I wouldn't want to bet that Cat is going through it too." Alex was thinking as Lena sat back in the chair. "Huh, yep I bet that's what she's been doing." Alex said staring off into space.

"What who has been doing?" Lena inquired as Alex thought out loud. Alex looked over at Lena.

"Kara, she's been using it to keep you all calm. I hadn't thought about it." Alex said as a loud scream of Kara's name came down the hall from Cat. Alex and Lena shot out of the chairs toward the patio. Vasquez blocked their path just as Eliza came up the stairs.

"Stop! Trust me you do not want to go out there. Kara's fine. Lena you might want to go. Eliza and Alex you don't want to go there." Susan held everyone back except for Lena who moved quickly.

"Ohhhh Kara. Right there. Right there." Cat groaned deeply. Lena walked out onto the porch to see Cat collapsing forward. The CEO's legs on both sides of Kara's head. Lena understood quickly why Vasquez had stopped Alex and Eliza. "Oh God Kara. I'm coming again…" Lena moved in front of Cat holding her up taking pressure off Kara's shoulder. Lena kissed her deeply feeling Cat tremble in orgasm. Kara slowly brought her down with Lena's help. Lena laid Cat beside Kara even as a few tears fell from Kara's eyes. "Oh my love. We shouldn't have.." Cat began. Kara pulled Cat into a soft kiss. Cat cuddled into the reporters side thankful for Lena's presence.

"Shhh. I'm okay. Just a little bit of pain. Shhh, Cat. You are so wonderful. So beautiful when you come apart. God I love you Cat." Kara whispered even as Lena hung close to her lovers providing comfort. Cat began laughing softly.

"God Kara, what you get me to do!" Lena smiled leaning down kissing Kara and Cat. Kara smiled giggling.

"I think it's time to get you inside Kara. Could I interest you in a nice bath followed by a late lunch and a nap?" Lena whispered kissing the young woman's ear. Kara nodded as Lena helped her up with Cat's help. Lena covered Kara in her robe while Cat dressed. Lena and Cat then helped Kara into the bath had been run by Vasquez with beautiful flower petals floating in the hot water. Rose oil swirled through the water. Candles were lit allowing for a warm feeling. Lena had Cat help Kara into the tub. Lena climbed in behind the young reporter. Cat left to shower down the hall. Lena spent their time getting Kara to relax while pampering her. "Kara stop. You're going to hurt your shoulder more. It's not healed yet." Kara, however, had her own plans using the last of her energy to work Lena up. Kara continued to tease and pull those sweet little gasps she loved from the CEO. "Kara...Kara...oh my god." Kara had turned in the tub facing Lena. She now applied more pressure driving Lena toward her orgasm. "How are you doing this? Your injured…" Lena gasp suddenly feeling her orgasm overcome her quickly. The water sloshed in the bathtub coming over the edges as Lena groaned deeply. Kara rested her head against Lena barely holding herself up.

"Oh Lena, I love you so much. You're so beautiful." Kara whispered as Lena felt a few tears fall down her face. "You are so wonderful love." Kara caressed along the young Luthor's back with her hand on her uninjured arm. "My sweet girl. My love." Lena helped Kara turn and lay against her. She wrapped her arms around the young reporter.

"Why?" Lena asked softly. Kara turned her head to look up at Len quizzically. "Why did you pick me? Why pick Cat? Why give us a second chance?" Lena whispered against Kara's head. Her lips kissing the Kryptonian.

"Why not? You are both who I chose. I don't want anyone else." Kara whispered as Lena brought a rag up and washed her body. Cat entered the bathroom with a change of clothes for both Lena and Kara. She kissed Lena and then Kara.

"Come on, let's get you dried off and dressed. Then we will set you up in the study on the chaise for your meal. They say there is a cold front due to come in tomorrow. It's going to drop the temperatures quite low. We're to have storms tonight. So we will be locking down the house. No more sunbathing for a while." Kara nodded as Cat reached for her with a fluffy towel. She frowned for a moment as sound overwhelmed her and then it was gone again. So her powers were trying to come back.

An hour later, Kara was settled in the Cat' study on the chaise near the fireplace. She had a nice dinner of roast, twice baked potatoes, and vegetables. Now they were listening to music as Kara dozed. Lena sat next to Cat in the chairs. Lena reading a book on Peter the Great while Cat read over some business proposals. Susan stood near the window watching over the room. Carter laid on the rug reading comic books in front of the fire. Eliza was playing cards with Alex nearby when they all heard thunder rumble outside. Lena looked up at Cat.

"It's all right. Just a storm." Cat whispered as Carter looked up from where he was reading.

"I'll protect you Lena. You have nothing to worry about." Carter promised as Susan and Alex smirked. Kara began moving in her sleep as the lights flickered.

"No. Non stop. You can't. Non I beg of you. Stop. Their my mates. Please Non." Supergirl called out from her sleep. Lena moved quickly to Kara's side followed by Cat.

"Careful, if she should wake she could hurt you even without her powers." Alex warned as she stood back while Cat and Lena tried to calm Kara. Just as Lena went to help Kara there was a loud flash of lightning and a major boom of thunder. The lights went out instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Triptych 5**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. After All, what better way to show the love for hero's than to extend their adventures.**

Many things happened at once. The sound of flash bang grenades went off in multiple tracer dots from aimed guns ran the gambit of the room. Cat grabbed Carter running toward the panic room while pulling Lena along. Kara moved away from her family avoiding Alex's attempted grab. Kara moved pain flaring throughout her body as she ran exiting out the house toward the wood. Her enemy in pursuit.

"Operation Phoenix stands." Alex sent through her comms. She grabbed her gun hidden nearby taking out two men dressed in black. She heard the gate house agents calling for backup. There was a loud explosion outside and the sound of a motorbike motor being revved taking off into the night.

Lopez and Susan grabbed Eliza moving her to the panic room. Once there they shoved her inside with the others and hit the seal button closing the door. Alex joined them in full tactical gear as they watched several agents exit the house toward the garage. Alex signalled Lopez and Susan to eliminate and follow. All three women tapped a button on the side of their glasses causing night vision to drop into place. Alex could see now about half a dozen of the enemy. They formed a phalanx moving down the corridor as they took out several agents in black until they had cleared the house. Three DEO agents ran up with backup ammunition and suits. Lightning flashed across the sky even as the thunder rumbled loudly. Alex could hear motorbikes racing off into the distance.

"Echo one to home base. The bats are in the belfry and heading North. Repeat the bats are in the belfry and heading north. Proceed with caution." Alex and Vasquez ran toward the garage grabbing the remaining motorbikes. Lopez took up a stationary watch in the shadow of the building. Her job was clear. Protect home base until the agents return or reinforcements arrived. She watched as Vasquez and Danvers took off in the lightning and wind like bats out of hell. God she hoped they reached Supergirl before something bad happened.

'"Shit!" Kara didn't know where the hell she was heading. She just knew she needed to get away from the house quickly. The motorbike had been a last resort. Her powers still hadn't returned even with the adrenalin rush. The pain was excruciating. Beyond anything she felt before as she bounced over the trail at high speed in the dark. Cadmus in fast pursuit. The lightning and thunder were disorientating even as tree limbs slammed into her and the bike. The sound of bullets passing over and around her came to her hearing. Forking to the right she cut off two of the bikers causing them to slam head first into nearby trees. Their bikes exploding. She had no time to think on their lives. She had to escape or she would be as dead as they were now.

Kara revved the motor moving faster over the rough ground even as two more of the men came even with a green glowing net. They were attempting to capture her. Kara hit the brakes spinning the bike around and laying it flat as as the men flew past on their motorcycles slamming into a set of nearby rocks. The Kryptonite net landing on the edge of the rocks. Kara righted the bike with some effort spurring it into motion once more.

"Dammit Alex where are you?" Kara grumbled as she took off once more. She dodged two plasma bursts, but she was running out of time now. For one her body was hurting too badly. She was having a hard time controlling the bike as her arms were going numb. For two, she has just run out of path. The edge of a cliff with a major drop was just ahead. Kara made a split second decision at the last minute even as the last two were chasing her. Better to finish it once and for all. The edge of the cliff was coming up fast. At the last second she gunned the engine toward the cliff as a flash of lightning lit up the sky. Kara and the bike flew out into the air even as the Kryptonian pivoted as she went over the edge. The two Cadmus agents watched from the edge as the bike exploded below as well as Supergirl. They watched for a few minutes more before hearing the engines of the approaching DEO agents. The two Cadmus operatives took off into the forest. Vasquez and Alex saw their retreating tail lights as they stopped at the cliff. They quickly got off their bikes running toward the edge.

"Kara! Kara!" Alex came to the edge looking below at the flaming bike. Alex's face went white on seeing the mass of twisted metal at the bottom of the cliff. "Dammit Kara! Why couldn't you just go to the panic room?" Alex screamed as tears streaked down her cheeks even as Vasquez searched the cliff side. Susan quickly heard the sound of falling rock and muffled moans. The DEO agent looked over to see Supergirl clinging to edge, her hands desperately grasping a protruding rock even as area around her was crumbling.

"Alex!" Susan called out. "Here! Come here!" Alex turned away from the flaming wreckage below and ran to where Susan was attempting to pull Kara back up the cliff. Alex ran tripping over branches even as she grabbed on pulling with Vasquez. Both woman had their hands on the Kryptonian determined to not let her go. The side of cliff continued to disintegrate even as Alex pulled harder. Susan was able to get a stable hold ever as Kara slipped barely holding on now.

"Come on Kara. Don't give up now. Come on. Where's that Kryptonian strength?" Alex argued as she pulled with Vasquez. Slowly, with Kara's help they were able to pull her off the side of the cliff. All three collapsing in exhaustion in a heap on the ground. "I knew...you...could do...it." Alex gasped out as she used her hand to pat her sister's shoulder.

"Damn Kara...You weigh a ton." Vasquez rasped out trying to get her heart to slow down.. Kara chuckled softly even now feeling a cold shiver run through her. Something was wrong inside. Something was very wrong.

"Yeah, may...need to...go on...a diet." Alex and Susan laughed out loud even as a helicopter landed nearby. Jonn ran across coming to halt next to them with several agents. The fear evident on his face.

"Kara? Alex? Susan?" Jonn asked softly trying to make sure they were okay.

"No, I need help...Jonn." Jonn could see Kara was having difficulty breathing. Jonn quickly had Kara moved to a stretcher even as Alex and Vasquez headed to the chopper.

"Hey, you hang in there now. Kara, just hang on." Alex spoke as Kara had a hard time understanding the words. She wanted to reassure her sister, but she was having trouble keeping the moment.

"Sorry, I'm...such...a pain...such trouble...for you." Kara whispered even as blood rolled from her nose and mouth. Alex shook her head even as they administered medical attention. Kara fell unconscious half way through the trip. They landed in an explosion of light and noise racing to the house and a set up room in the basement to work on Supergirl. Lena's paramilitary guards were now in place around the house. They had been enroute with Jonn when the attack had happened on the house.

"Alex! Where's Kara?" Lena and Cat called even as they ran down the hallway with Eliza and Carter. Alex slipped into the room where Hamilton was assessing Kara leaving Lena and Cat held on the outside by the guards.

"Hamilton, how is she?" Alex asked racing to the stretcher as a portable x-ray machine sent back in time pictures moving over Kara's body. It was a new medical device developed by Lena to allow for quick imaging.

"There, right there. She's been hit by two Kryptonite bullets. They are causing pressure to build up on the lung. It's where the internal bleeding and difficulty breathing is coming from. We have to remove them immediately. I'll need Eliza to assist Alex. Get her in here right now." Hamilton and two other agents began prepping Kara for surgery. Alex was in the hall right away.

"Mom, Hamilton needs your help. Please." Eliza moved passed Alex without a word while Lena whispered softly to two of her guards. Cat was on the phone speaking with someone while Carter looked lost. Alex took a deep breath leaning back against the wall as the adrenalin from earlier started to fall away. Carter moved over joining her. They both ended up on the floor even as Carter pulled the eldest Danvers into a hug.

"I was so scared. Not for me. For Kara, Lena and mom." Carter whispered as he held Alex close feeling her tremble as her tears dripped onto his face. "How did you get to her in time?" Alex took a deep breath.

"I didn't, but you know Kara she surprises you when you least expect it. She held on until we could get to her." Alex stammered out as she hugged Carter back. "I'm so relieved you are okay. Lena would never have forgiven me if you weren't." Carter shook his head no.

"I was okay. They were after Supergirl. When she left the house they ran after her. You all took care of any stragglers. We were safe." Alex nodded thinking about what Carter said. Cadmus had been definitely after Supergirl. They knew she was there and they knew exactly when to strike. Which meant they had a traitor in their midst.

:You have nothing to worry about Carter. You are as safe as if you were in your mother's womb. I'll make sure of it." Alex said even as Lena walked over crouching down to talk to Alex.

"Carter, this is Horace. He's your new bodyguard. He's going to take you to get something to eat upstairs." Lena saw Carter was about to argue. "He will bring you back down in a minute. I need to talk to Alex. Okay?" Carter looked hesitantly at Alex and Lena. He looked at Horace.

"I don't trust him. I trust you though Lena. Only for a few minutes." Carter whispered knowing the bodyguard heard him. Horace smiled though and nodded in understanding. Carter kisses Alex on the cheek and was helped up by watched him walk away to the stairs. When he was out of sight she fell into Lena's arms.

"Easy Alex, easy." Alex sobbed hard even as the guards present made themselves scarce.

"I didn't make it in time. She bloody hell drove off a cliff! They were shooting kryptonite bullets, plasma rays, and throwing grenades like they were popcorn. They came ready to kill her Lena!" Alex yelled now as she pulled out of the young Luthor's arms. "This has to stop. She needs to recover. There needs to be a way to stop them so we can get breathing space." Alex slammed her hand against the wall only to have Lena pull her into another hug.

"Stop Alex. Stop. Calm down. Kara knew what to do. She saved us. Now we are going to save her. We will." Lena argued as the eldest Danvers finally got control of her emotions. Alex took some slow deep breaths. She may not have Cat and Lena's millions, but she had friends. She could do something. Alex nodded. Lena helped her up off the floor as Cat approached them.

"I've talked with Marsden. My hands are tied right now. But she has started some things behind the scenes to make life difficult for Cadmus. She has also given Jonn some greater leeway." Cat growled loudly at the end. "How is it that an alien who has saved this planet more times than a secret organization is treated with such contempt? Why do they hate her so much?"

"Because she is more powerful than they will ever be. She represents the best of us even though she is not human." The dark haired gentleman stated. His face was sharp cut, like marble at it's finest. He has a look that measured and determined everything around him making changes to himself and his men as needed. He was muscular, yet dashing in a way that would be alluring to many. Alex found him arrogant, assured, and she liked him immediately. She just hoped he could help them deliver. "We, however, will not fail her. Supergirl will be protected. You did an excellent job tonight Agent Danvers. We will not let this happen again. We will work together to ensure her safety until she doesn't need us."

"And you are?" Alex inquired her eyebrow raising in skepticism.

"I'm Finn. I'm also Supergirl's personal bodyguard from this moment." He stated succinctly with what would be come to known as his trademark smirk.

"Riiiigggghhhhtttt! Lena I need to make a couple of phone calls and talk to you be okay with Finn here while you wait?" Alex asked looking at her sister's lover. Lena laughed to herself. This was going to be interesting.

"I'll be fine. Come back as soon as possible." Alex nodded as Cat pulled her into a hug.

"Be careful what you set in motion. There are many pieces moving right now." Cat whispered into Alex's ear. She knew Alex very well. The eldest Danvers sister would do what was necessary to protect her sister. Alex nodded and then left the room. Once she was outside she made a phone call.

"You told me if there was anything Kara or I needed to just call you." Alex growled through the phone. She heard the answering words. "Cadmus tried to kill Kara again tonight. I need them neutralized for a while. Kara needs to recoup and heal. She can't do that if they keep coming after her. I need help to keep her safe." Alex whispered as her heart grieved her sister's listened while the person on the other side spoke to her. "Yes, I understand. I understand. Thank you Bruce. I appreciate your help. What? How the hell do you know about Lena and Cat? Yes, Bruce. She's officially off the market. No, I will not ask her that. Bruce! I am not even going to justify that with a response. Yes, Bruce! Right, bye." Alex hung up leaning against the porch rail. "I am never, never going to get that image out of my mind. Where would Kara even come up with that thought. Why would she even tell Bruce? UGH!"

Jonn watched as Alex made another phone call talking to a friend who didn't even exist in this dimension. He watched as she got another affirmation of help from across the expanse of time, space, and dimensions. He also had several friends who were now helping. Tonight would not happen again while Kara was recouping. The house had been sanitized 'government covert industrial strength'. There were now DEO agents, Paramilitary agents, and aliens of dubious origins protecting the property. Kara Zor-el would be protected even if Jonn had to sacrifice his life for it to happen. They were all in now. Lena, Cat, Jonn, Alex, Superman, and even more. Their one goal...Kara Zor-el's survival.


	6. Chapter 6

**Triptych 6**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. After All, what better way to show the love for hero's than to extend their adventures. This is going in directions I hadn't really conceived of when I first wrote it. Actually when I first wrote it I had planned to keep it short. Stories sometimes have lives of their own you don't see when you first begin them. I have several chapters ready. I hope you enjoy.**

Choices

 _One Week later…_

Kara sat in a comfy chair outside on the porch. The wounds that had occurred on the recent attack were healing. Her powers had begun to kick in after three days. But they weren't fully back. So it was slow going. She also suffered from nightmares. Very bad nightmares. It was why she was outside now at midnight and not with her mates. A terrible nightmare had literally shaken her from her foundations. So she had extracted herself from her mates loving protection in the bed and walked out onto the porch into the comfy chair. Her bodyguard, Finn, stood nearby and kept a lookout. He knew the Kryptonian was troubled. He just didn't know what to say to calm her down. One week of recovering and resting had not done any good to her mind and soul. In fact, if anything it had started to make her doubt those around her and push her to begin to make some dangerous choices.

"You should be sleeping with those two beautiful women who love you." Alex's voice encouraged as she placed a cup of hot cocoa in front of her sister. Kara could see the shadows under her sister's eyes from the sleepless nights looking after her. It only deepened her resolve that she needed to do something to protect them all. The young Danver's took the offering as Alex sat down next to her on the couch. Kara sipped the hot cocoa being very appreciative to her sister, but said nothing. She preferred the silence of the stars and spaces cold abyss. "Hey, what's going on with you?" Alex had leant forward seeing the lines of stress on Kara's face. The Kryptonian continued to look up toward the heavens for a moment.

"Tired, sore, and worried mostly. Afraid to sleep in case something happens. Afraid to sleep from my nightmares. Afraid to sleep." Kara's voice faded off. "I should be happy. I have two beautiful women who want me. I have a great family who is protecting me. I have a security team." Kara looked to Finn and smiled. He straightened a little more happy to be included in the

group. "I'm just scared Alex." Tears were trickling down Kara's face as she fought to hold herself together. Alex moved quickly setting her cup down and then grabbing Kara's cup placing it to the side. Alex pulled her sister into her arms even as Finn attempted to make himself more unobtrusive.

"Hey, hey. I've got you. We've got you. Nothing is going to happen." Alex whispered as Kara cuddled into her older sister tighter. She felt safe in these arms. Arms that had held off the sting of insults, of sensory overload, of pain of injury, even death. Arms that had fought for her so many times.

"You can't promise that Alex. They just keep coming. They even found us here. They won't stop till I'm dead. I don't think…" Kara lamented feeling at her lowest point. Alex was quick to argue back though. She knew where this line of thought was heading. She knew her sister better than anyone. So she could see the dangerous thoughts flitting across the face she held close now. She wasn't about to let that seed keep growing.

"No! No, they don't get to have you. They don't get to take you away. Your mine Kara. Your Eliza's. You're Winn's. You're Lena's. You're Cat's. You're Carter's." Alex gripped her tighter, as tight as she could. "Think about Lena. She has had one true, good friend her entire life. You! You keep saying she is so good. But people have to have something to encourage and support that what that would do to her if you were to die. You think hard Kara. Think about all the abuse that Cat has suffered. You think about how you are the first to love her and care for her the right way. Hell, think about Carter if you won't think about the rest of us. Think what it would do to him to lose you. You have been there for the most important moments of his life. Even when both his father and Cat let him down. You and I have talked often about the differences we make in people's lives. But think Kara. Think about where Cat and Carter would be if you hadn't come along. Really think. Think about all those times if you hadn't been here. Think about Winn. Where would he be if you hadn't been there for him? Would he have been in jail like his father? What about Eliza and I? You say you caused me to put aside what I wanted, but have you ever thought you gave me a purpose. You helped me find what my true calling was suppose to be in life. Think about how you were the one that took care of us after we thought Dad had died? You helped us remain a family. Don't you ever think you're not needed, nor wanted. You are so needed little sis. So much Kara." The youngest Danver's sobbed into her sister's chest as the two clung to each other.

"Yet, if I hadn't come to you and Eliza maybe...just maybe Jeremiah would have still been here. You would have your father Alex." Kara said as she pulled back to look in her sister's eyes. The depth of guilt still weighing heavily. Alex began to shake her head. "No, you need to listen to me Alex. Think for a moment. Jeremiah is gone because he knows me. A Krytonian. General Lane keeps trying to create weapons to destroy Kryptonians because of me. The Daxamites attacked because I chose to love Mon-El and selfishly wouldn't give him up. The Medusa virus is because of my father. The crash landing of Fort Rozz and the DEO is because of my mother. All of these things keep coming back to me. My fault. Krypton's fault."

"No! No Kara. Yes, I will say that a lot of the things we have fought has been Kryptonian in nature. I won't deny that. I also won't deny that you are targeted more than even Superman. However, if it wasn't you Kara it would be some other alien race. You are not the only alien on this planet. Nor will you be the last." Alex growled out as her sister attempted to pull away. Alex was not letting this happen. She knew what Kara was trying to do. This had happened once before when Kara had been frustrated and emotionally in pain in High School. They had almost lost her then. Alex was not going to let that happen. No matter what it took to prove to her sister that she was important and needed, especially by Alex. "You chose to be the face of hope. You chose to protect this planet when no one else would step up. But more than that you have been there for all of us when the world would have destroyed the goodness inside. Would have destroyed who we were to become. Dad would have been kidnapped whether you had come to this planet or not. He already knew more about aliens on this plant than anyone else. Not just Kryptonians. He was a scientist Kara. He loved learning all he could about other races. He probably still does even if he does work for CADMUS. You have saved this world in so many ways. Not just the overt ones like carrying a space station into space, defeating the Worldkillers, or preventing a Hojan frigate from taking those who call earth home to the other side of the galaxy." Kara listened watching Alex's face strain in earnest honesty and love. So desperately wanting to believe her sister. "You are everything I needed as a sister even when I didn't know I needed a sister. I would not be the woman you see now if you hadn't been my sister. You were there when I needed someone and something to fight for. You were there when I was miserable and in pain. You have always listened, cared for, and loved me when I needed it the most. Now you talk like that isn't important. You talk like it's nothing. Do you really think that?"

"No, No Alex. I just…" Kara's voice cracked in desperation as she tried to form the words to the thoughts she was having. "I'm tired of my family and friends being hurt. I am tired of them being targeted. For what! For a useless Kryptonian that can't protect them. That can't even save herself." Kara yelled now that the dam of emotions broke through forcing her to stand and pace restlessly. "Rao,every time I think you all are safe something happens. Lena's kidnapped, Winn is attacked, Cat is shot at, or Carter is threatened. You! You, Alex, dive in front of bullets, darts, and even bombs. How much more? How much more do I have to pay for surviving Krypton? When will it ever be enough? Why can't I just live a good life with those I love? Why do I have to pay by being hated, attacked, tortured, and just…" Kara's voice filtering off as she turned to look toward the night sky. Alex stood moving to where her sister leaned against the rail of the patio. Alex reached around her hugging her tightly.

"I don't have answers for all your questions. I do know one thing. I love you Kara Zor-El. Without you this life isn't worth anything at all. You showed me how to be strong, brave, honest, and true. You taught me that helping others even when it costs you is worth everything in the world. I love you Kara. I can't promise that you will get those days of just living life. I can tell you though I will be here by your side as long as life let's me. I will never, Never regret it." Alex said as she turned Kara to meet her eyes. The Kryptonians face filled with anxiety over all she kept inside. "Never Kara. No matter what should happen. You are family and I love you." Kara broke down then. Alex guided her back to the couch where Alex continued to hold her sister whispering words of love and rubbing circles between her shoulder blades. Soft words spoken in Kryptonian and English attempting to lift the heart of the hero. Kara finally drifted off from being emotionally exhausted. Alex tightened her hold wondering how close Kara had been to just leaving them and surrendering to Cadmus. Tomorrow she would start working with Kara. She needed the physical exertion so her mind didn't run her down these rabbit holes. A light work out in the morning to check where her body was in the healing process. Then maybe she could get Cat and Lena to go for a short hike with Kara on one of those trails nearby. The area seemed safe now since they had added the private security. The extension of the sensors out to five miles gave them a much clearer picture of the area. Yeah, that's what she would do. Alex thought as her mind drifted off into dreams still holding her sister tightly. The two sisters were stretched out on the couch now in a deep sleep as Finn covered them with a blanket wishing them sweet dreams.

"Sniff, sniff." Kara's nose was assaulted by the aroma of home fries, scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage, waffles with blueberries and strawberries, and coffee. She felt safe still wrapped in her sister's arms. She was reluctant to let go. She hung between waking and sleeping for a long time as the sun continued to warm her. Her need for food finally won out. She opened her eyes to see her sister still resting while nearby Lena was reading a book sipping on coffee and Cat was drinking orange juice as she softly responded to something Carter had said. "Good Morning." Kara greeted the others. They all looked toward the Kryptonian and smiled. The early morning sun made everything bright and new energizing Kara and removing some of the shadow of doubt she had held last night. Finn had been replaced with Arianna the young woman noted. He had obviously spent the night outside and needed rest.

"Good Morning my love.' Lena responded as she set her book aside and put her coffee down. She got up and leaned over to kiss Kara. The kiss was soft making Kara feel even warmer. Lena helped her untangle herself and cover Alex again. 'How about some breakfast?" Kara nodded as she rose to follow the young CEO. "Nope, go sit with Cat and Carter while I make you a plate." Lena kissed her forehead and skipped into the house. Kara made her way to the table landing a soft kiss on Cat's lips and getting a full body hug from Carter.

"Good Morning Kara. I see you slept well last night." Cat teased as Carter released the young reporter not mentioning both her and Lena's panic when they had not found her with them this morning. Kara decided to nod in agreement. She didn't need to let Cat know about the emotional battle last night. She heard Alex stretch out nearby. She looked over to see her sister stand up even as Arianna handed her a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Cat nodded toward her as Lena came out with Kara's plate piled high. "I think we should do some light sparring Kara after we check you over this morning. I also think you, Carter and Lena should explore a couple of these nearby trails. It would help break the monotony of being in the house and get you some fresh air. Maybe a better perspective too." Kara scowled at Alex, but agreed. Lena and Cat could tell something was up right away

"Cool! I have been wanting to show you around Kara since we got here. There's a really beautiful trail that runs down to a nearby lake I think you would like. Plus there are some crazy rock formations nearby too." Carter added as he watched her eat her breakfast.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kara agreed as she looked at Alex letting her sister know with a raised eyebrow what she was up too. She couldn't fault her for it, but she wasn't sure her heart was in it.

"Alright! Let me get some things ready for our hike." Carter whooped in joy and took off into the house. Cat and Lena both eyed the Danver's sisters. They knew something was going on they weren't privy too. However, neither sister said anything more.

"I for one could use the leg stretch." Lena replied as she picked her coffee up taking a sip. "If the hike is not too strenuous for our Kryptonian, then I'm all for it." Lena teasingly smirked at Kara. Kara felt a little incensed over that remark.

"I'm up for whatever you can throw at me." Kara sarcastically replied even as she made a face at the young Luthor. Lena chuckled as Cat now spoke up.

"Well, I need to make some quick phone calls before we head out. Where are you going to do your sparring?" Inquired Cat as she looked over at the eldest Danvers.

"Here in the yard area." Alex indicated as she went to get a plate. Kara looked at the backyard. She knew Alex was up to something, but not sure quite what. While the backyard was pretty level overall Kara could see some particular spots that might cause them to be tripped up. Then there was the deal of her having to pull her punches without the Kryptonite training room available. It was definitely going to be an interesting sparring session.

 _An Hour later…_

"So how do you want to do this? The ground isn't real even." Kara said as she came out dressed in athletic leggings, a tank top with CATCO logo, and sanabul foot grips. Kara bounced a little to loosen some of her muscles. They had both agreed to bare hand fighting. Alex had already checked Kara's range of motion and declared her okay for what she had in mind. Her sister now moved to a bag that sat on the ground off to the side and pulled out a small black box about the size of a ring box. She placed it in the center of the backyard and then stepped back next to Kara. She tapped a button on the side of her watch. The box opened and expanded outward creating a mat area of eight feet by six feet. Directly in the center was Kara's family crest. Kara eyed Alex. "New toys? Where'd this come from DEO or LCorp?" Kara asked as she looked toward the deck where the lounge furniture had been rearranged and her friends and family now watched. Kara looked back toward the mat and noticed that her family crest glowed red. She looked over at Alex for a moment who just motioned for her to move forward on to the practice mat. Kara hesitated for a moment as a flash of something came to her mind causing a deep fear to rise. But she shook herself to remind her brain that Alex would never hurt her. Alex saw the hesitation, but said nothing. Kara stepped forward five steps onto the mat when she felt it.

"Whaaaat?" She immediately dropped down on one knee as her strength waned and pain rushed into places she thought had healed. Alex was next to her immediately while holding her hand up to hold off Lena, Cat and the others from coming down to check. She already knows she will catch hell later. Alex's arms came around to help her only to be thrown off by Kara as the young woman forces her body to sublimate the pain. Kara took a deep breath and forced herself to stand. The reporter walked eight steps forward and took a few moments to lock her emotions behind the mask she uses as Supergirl. When hero turns around Alex was faced Supergirl. The hero moved into her fighting stance. Alex nods removing her watch and placing it in the nearby bag. She moved back toward the center of the mat to face her sister.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you we had embedded red sun technology into the mat." Alex disclosed as the two sisters circle each other. Kara says nothing preferring to attack with two quick punches and a leg sweep. Alex deflected both punches and leaps over the leg sweep. She quickly responded with several punches which are deflected by the Kryptonian. Alex threw her right hand forward only to have Supergirl grab hold of her arm and toss her on her back. The hero came at Alex quickly with two swift kicks that sent the agent to the edge of the mat. Supergirl retreated to the other side and took a defensive stance after Alex tapped the mat. Behind the two ladies money exchanged hands in bets on who would have the upper hand. Alex took an offensive stance and attacked. Alex sent several quick punches, dropped into a leg sweep, and struck rapidly with an uppercut. Kara stumbled back only to be hit in the next second with a full front kick into her abdomen which sent her down to the side of the mat. Kara hit hard on the mat. The hero worked to pull air into her diaphragm even as she felt something pull and pop inside, but quickly stood up. The Kryptonian waved off Alex's concern. She now circled sending some quick jabs, a few sidekicks, and a quick charge testing out her body while the hero sought out Alex's new skills. Kara at first responded correctly watching as Alex telegraphed her moves countering, dodging, and charging forward. Back and forth they went for over an hour. Kara ended up on the ground more than Alex. Anger and frustration built within the young Kryptonian as memories from the attack kept flashing before her and stuttered her punches and dodges. Alex recognized when Kara began to have problems and loose control. She slowed and moved back to give her sister more space.

"Stop." Kara called stepping back as a particular bad flashback took hold. Alex let her guard down as Kara retreated to one of the corners of the mat. She turned her back on Alex and dropped to her knees. The red sun mat just made her feel unsafe and vulnerable. Reality changed before her. Suddenly, she could feel the bullets hitting her, explosions going off, and blood running down her back as the memory assaulted her. She needed to keep her mates safe, but she could barely feel her arms. Something was very wrong. Kara tried to pull herself together. She stood suddenly as Alex approached and stepped forward off the mat. The outside world came rushing back overwhelming her instantly. Sounds assaulted her as she placed her hands over her ears. Desperately she attempted to filter the noise out. "Stooop. Just stoooop!" Kara screamed as she began counting. "30...29...28...27…" She continued to count backwards soon hearing a slow deep heartbeat. Its comfort and warmth wrap around her. It is soon joined by another. They are almost synchronise as they grabbed hold of her and guided her back from the dark hole she had been inside. "Lena? Cat?" Kara asked in a soft voice as reality made her aware of their presence. She stood just off the edge of the mat. Cat and Lena wrapped around her. They spoke in soft voices guiding her mind into reality once more.

"We're here Kara." Kara let out a shuddered breath and turned in their arms glimpsing those on the porch watching in deep concern. "Just listen to our voices Kara. Block out everything else. Just listen to us. Come back to us Kara." Cat's voice murmured against Kara's ear. The low thrum of words going back and forth between the two women stabilized the young Kryptonian enough to allow her to grab hold of the safe feeling her mates provided. Alex stood nearby, deep concern on her face. Kara pulled her mates closer. She realized that she may be almost healed physically, but she has a long way to go emotionally and mentally. Alex slowly approached an apology on her lips. However, Kara waved it off.

"It was the right thing to do Alex. I'm sorry if I worried you." Kara let another shudder travel through her body frame shaking it enough to make Cat and Lena tighten their hold. Kara kissed both their heads and gave a gentle squeeze that she was fine now. Both women release their hold only to be replaced by Alex.

"Sorry, I've been worried. I thought by sparring it would help you with your doubts. I should have told you about the red sun effect build into the mat. I should have only allowed you light sparring. I'm sorry Kara." Alex whispered squeezing desperately for her sister's forgiveness.

"It's okay. You couldn't have known it would produce a hard flashback. It's okay. We're okay." Kara reassured her sister. She then pulled up one of her arms and sniffed. "I think, though, we could both use a shower before I go on this so called hike." Alex chuckled a little though she gave Kara a final squeeze before they broke apart. "So who decided to put my family crest in the center of the mat?"

"Yeah, that would be me. I figured seeing it there would encourage you more." Alex imparted as she looked away with embarrassment. Kara reached out pulling on her chin.

"Hey, it was a good idea. I like it." Alex's embarrassment waned and gave way to a smile.

"Good. Good. Umm, come on. Let's get cleaned up so you can spend some time with your mates and son." Alex cajoled as she looked toward the porch where everyone else waited. . "Besides, mom looks like she's about to kill me." Eliza angrily grimaced toward the two girls as their mates stood off to the side taking the measure of both women.

"No, I think she is mad at both of us right now." Kara kissed the top of Alex's head as Cat and Lena grabbed them hold. "Ready to go get stern lecture from mom." Alex looked up into Kara's eyes seeing a little bit of light for the first time in a while. It reassured Alex that what she had done was the right thing, even if her mother killed her or sold her into slave labor or guilted her for the rest of her life. God, she was in so much trouble.

"Yeah, we are strong, tough women. How bad could it be?" Alex commented as they walked toward the porch with Cat and Lena.

"Oh, Alex. Even I'm afraid of your mother." Cat stated unequivocally causing Alex to swallow hard and Kara harder.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers and Alexandra Danvers! You two have some explaining to do!" Alex and Kara paled as Cat and Lena separated from them.

"You think we could make a run for it?" Kara asked her sister. Alex shook her head.

"Where would we go?" Alex argued back.

"First dibs on the shower!" Kara yelled as she ran just a little faster than human speed avoiding her mother in a great side move. Alex was left faced with an angry Eliza Danvers.

"Oh! Just great Kara! Leave me holding the bag!" Alex growled as she faced her mom. "Mom, let me explain," was the last Kara heard as she closed the door to the bathroom delaying her mother's inquisition.


	7. Chapter 7

**Triptych 7**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. After All, what better way to show the love for hero's than to extend their adventures.**

The Meadow

"Come on Kara. This is an easy trail." Carter hollered back toward the young reporter. Lena walked with Carter while Cat hung back with Kara. Kara smiled, but picked up her pace.

"You don't have to move faster. Carter has a young adults energy. You set a pace your body can deal with and continue to heal." Cat assured as she encouraged the reporter. Kara shook her head as she looked down at the rocky dirt trail that snaked through the boulders. Kara watched as Carter scrambled onto a boulder on the side of the trail and jumped to another nearby.

"I need to show I'm not weak. He needs a strong adult figure in his life." Kara advised the CEO as she moved over the dirt trail. Her eyes took in the wonder and beauty in the tall lodgepole pines and white fir trees. Around her and her companions granite rock protruded in every direction along the trail while wildflowers and plants fought to grow among them. Every once in a while Kara would see a small ground squirrel or other animal dart among the rocks on the sides of the trail. Cat grabbed Kara as she stumbled against a protruding root preventing her from anasty fall. Kara held tight as she looked into her loves eyes.

"No, you need to relax and take your time to heal. Alex and the DEO warned you it would take a while to make it back to where you were. We are here for you. Please Kara, let us give just a little back." Cat pleaded with the Kryptonian even as she gave Kara a soft kiss. She went on to explain, "I for one think this is wonderful. I am actually enjoying this break. It's allowed me to test how the departments at CATCO work with their heads of departments in charge. It has allowed me to move certain people into positions of power and leadership to see how they perform. Plus I get the added joy of spending time with my girls." Cat bragged as she held Kara close as they walked. The trail gave way to a downward slope that opened on a small valley. The valley lead through a meadow covered in wildflowers that ended at a lake. Kara smiled kissing Cat's head as she admitted to herself that she was enjoying time with her mates and son.

"I'm loving the time with you and Lena. But I'm worried that I am caused problems to your work and hers." Kara said as she watched Carter tackle Lena in the meadow. A cloud of pollen and petals rose into the air as laughter echoed back to the two women on the trail. The beautiful blue sky and warm sunshine did wonders for the reporters depression.

"You let Lena and I worry about our companies. You worry about getting healthy and stronger." Cat commanded as she stopped Kara. She pulled the young woman into a deep, slow kiss as the executive nipped the hero's bottom lip. "I expect you to heal. I have plans for you. Both Lena and I have plans for you. We also have some surprises for you too. You are going nowhere Kara Zor-El. Understand?"

"I understand Cat." Kara acknowledged as she rested her head against Cat's head. "I just think…" Cat latched onto her lips once more kissing her breathless.

"You see that's where you have erred. You aren't doing the thinking right now. We are." Cat whispered into her ear as she sharply nipped the lobe making the Kryptonian groan. "Understand my love." Kara nodded as Cat kissed her lips and broke away to walk down into the meadow toward the lake. Carter ran up to hug her even as she spared a soft kiss for Lena as she passed. "Carter, you better not get into that mud. I am not going to clean those clothes if they become covered in dirt!" Kara shook her head and looked skyward. She just couldn't get away with anything.

"Rao, protect me." Kara breathed out even as she tried to figure out why she was fighting so hard against her family.

"What did you expect? We care about you deeply." Lena said as she approached Kara. Lena wrapped her arms around the reporter even as Kara moved toward the meadow. Kara peered sideways at Lena as if making a decision to ask something.

"Alex spoke to you both when I was cleaning up after we spared." Kara said as Lena's arm slipped around Kara's right arm to make their walk easier. The simplicity of just walking and talking with Lena without having to worry about interruptions or unwanted attention warmed Kara's heart.

"Yes, but she didn't need to say anything. We know how your brain works." Lena smirked at the reporter and gave her a little nudge. Kara gasped with hurt as they walked off the trail and into a meadow of wildflowers.

"Oh really? How would that be?" Kara glowered even as she tried to separate from the young Luthor. Lena just smiled as she pulled the young reporter down into the meadow rolling among the flowers. She knew she would never have been able to perform this feat had Kara not still been recovering her powers.

"Like this." Lena commanded as she came to rest on top of her lover demanding Kara to give in and obey. The warm, soft lips of her lover gave no quarter as the youngest Danvers soon lost track of time. She paid penance through deep soulful kisses for the recent scare she had given the CEO. The sweet smell of the meadows flowers and rich warmth of the sun relaxed the young woman into a state of libidinous lassitude. She didn't know how long their exploration of each other went on until Lena finally broke the kiss. "I love you Kara Danvers. You will follow our orders and rest..." Lena growled as she nipped at the juncture of Kara's neck and shoulder causing the Super to shiver. "Heal…" teeth nipped along her jaw even as the fragrance she recognized as purely Lena assaulted her olfactory senses overwhelming her. "Strengthen your body…" Lena finished as she kissed her lips softly once more. "Please. For me my love." Lena's soft sweet breath begged as it caressed her face distracting her normally stubborn pride. "For Cat." Lena gently nuzzled around her ear and into her hairline which caused a fiery need to pool deeply in her nether regions. "For Carter." The young Luthor finalized as she kissed Kara above her heart, pressed her ear down there to hear the deep, steady beating, and looked into Kara's eyes letting just a bit of the fear she had recently felt into her own. Kara groaned softly even as her arms wrapped around Lena holding her tightly to her body.

"You don't play fair. Neither you or Cat." A deep huff blew out from Kara's lips as she closed her eyes briefly just relishing the weight of Lena stretched out on top of her, the warmth of the sun, the sound of the birds and bees nearby, and the sweet smell of wildflowers and earth. She was tired. She still had aches and pains. Not to mention the flashbacks had not eased. She could use the down time she reasoned with herself. "Alright. I will obey for now." Kara opened her eyes to a blinding smile from her lover that took her breath away in a soft gasp.

"Thank you. I know how hard that was for you to concede. Know that Cat and I appreciate that you will." Lean pointed out as she gave her love one more deep, slow kiss. "Come on, I think we have a surprise that will make you happy." Lena whispered as she rolled off of Kara who had brought her arms back to her sides and got to her feet. Lena reached out a hand and helped the reporter up to her feet. Hand in hand they completed the walk down to the water's edge where several blankets and pillows had been laid out with a scrumptious lunch. She knew immediately that Cat or Lena had arranged for an afternoon in the meadow. The lake was beyond anything Kara had seen before. Clear glassy water reflected back the snow-covered mountains in the distance. Carter was near the edge of the stone covered shore skipping a stone across the water. Fallen trees created shadowed areas where Kara could see fish hiding below while in the distance there was a screech as a hawk came to rest on one of the lodgepole pines. Most likely looking for its next meal. This innocent bucolic place was unique and not to be found just anywhere.

"Why do I feel this was a set up?" Kara commented as she looked at Lena. Lena raised an eyebrow acting all innocent and unknowing.

"Why I have no idea what you are talking about Ms. Danvers. I am just on a picnic this gorgeous afternoon with my family after weeks of hard work and tedious annoyances." Lena sarcastically replied as she led Kara to a seat on the blankets. Carter jogged over and sat down. He reached for a juice from a large cooler located near two picnic baskets. Cat smiles at him even as she handed a prepared plate to Kara.

"You didn't have to do this." Kara stated even as she bit into a slice of apple from her plate.

"Nonsense! Carter is a growing boy and needs his sustenance. Anyway, how often do we get the joy of your presence on a family picnic without any problems around to annoy us. I have found the day definitely just what the doctor ordered so far." Cat asserted as Lena sat back with her plate. Cat poured a beautiful white wine and handed it to Lena. Carter had filled his plate even as he leaned back on the pillows. The young man snapped a few pictures from his camera that laid nearby even as he worked on the food on his plate. Kara's heart warmed when Cat said family picnic. She wanted that more than anything.

"So I take it you had some help getting our picnic here?" Kara stated surprised at the amount of food. There were two kinds of cheese cubes, along with grapes, strawberries, melon balls of different types in a bowl, fresh pasta salad, potato salad, sliced vegetables, roasted chicken and pork sandwiches, pre-cut brownies and bar cookies. The cooler was filled with juices and waters, along with another couple bottles of white wine. It was obvious Cat and Lena had planned a long afternoon in the meadow.

"You'd be surprised what the green Martian will do for family." Cat smirked as she took a bite of the pasta salad. Kara shook her head once more conceding they were all working to lighten her load. She may as well enjoy it while she could. They all settled in to their meal even as Carter talked about his latest robotics creation.

"I'm having trouble with the logic board to make the fingers work the way I want them too. I know it's a programming glitch, but I haven't quite figured it out yet. Every time the hand goes up and grips the item I want it to hold there's a momentary pause which causes the item to drop out of the hand." Carter spoke casually as he waved his celery stick around in emphasis.

"Have you checked the lines of code?" Lena inquired as she listened to the young man's explanation. Cat smiled and shook her head as she listened. She was proud of her son. Even more proud that he had two more intelligent women like Lena and Kara in his life to guide him.

"Yes, I have. I think though I may have missed putting something into the code. Just not sure what it is I missed. Mom suggested that I take a step back and take a break to give me time for a fresh look at it." Carter remarked as his face screwed up in deep concentration trying to recall all the lines of code. Even as Lena and Kara nodded in agreement. Sometimes the best way to get a fresh start on a project was taking a step back from it.

"Have you given the neural network the ability to self learn how to grasp objects?" Kara inquired of the young man. Carter looked at her with wide eyes.

"Like an artificial intelligence system?" Carter pondered back as he thought. Kara nodded as she began to speak again.

"It might be your problem Carter. A deep neural network would be good to build into your robot because of it's aptitude on making predictions with large amounts of information. One neural network would look at the items while predicting whether the robotic hand could grasp the item. Meanwhile the other part of the network interprets how well the hand is gripping allowing it to make the minor adjustments along the way. As long as your camera on the robot has a clear view of the item the neural network could make adjustments and continue to pick up items in it's learning process. It would take several months for it to learn, but within a year it would have quite a bit of extensive background information and be able to pick up a great many objects." Kara commented as she finished her fourth sandwich and a second helping of potato salad. She didn't want Carter to create a Kalex AI like at the fortress off the bat. He needed to understand the intricacies before she ever shared that level of information with him. She didn't want an accidental Kryptonian AI to go on a killing spree. She grimaced at that thought. That would just be one more thing to blame on Krypton. She looked up to see Cat, Lena, and Carter just staring at her with shocked expressions. "What? What's wrong?"

"Sometimes I forget just how smart you really are Kara Danvers. Cat Grants declared even as Lena and Carter's eyes lit up with excitement at the thought of what Kara had just imparted. Cat reached out and squeezed Kara's hand in appreciation.

"Well, I'm not just some bumbling dumb blonde. Golly Gee." Kara shrugged as she looked toward the fruit bowl and another few sandwiches. Carter and Lena burst into laughter which peeled out across the meadow startling the settled hawk causing it to flap its wings.

"Then you go and say something like that Kara. 'Golly Gee' and you've thrown everyone off once more." Lena responded while still giggling. Carter tossed a wildflower at the reporter who caught it between her lips, sucked it into her mouth, and promptly ate it. She then stuck her tongue out at Carter. Who just laughed harder.

"And what's wrong with 'Golly Gee' I might ask?" Kara insinuated looking from Lena to Cat and back. This just caused everyone present to continue to laugh hysterically even falling over. Kara grumbled something about how Kryptonians are never taken seriously while adding two more sandwiches to her plate. Which just caused another round of laughter to echo across the meadow. Cat leaned over and kissed Kara softly on the cheek as Lena sought to catch her breath. Carter went back to finishing his meal just shaking his head.

"I believe that might actually work. Thank you Kara. I appreciate it." Carter said as he set his plate off to the side. "Would you come and explore the lakes edge with me? I thought I saw some interesting rocks just on the edge of the water." Kara nodded and finished her food looking longingly at the sandwiches that were left.

"Enough! It's not going anywhere. It will be here when you and Carter get back. Go on and have some fun." Cat argued pushing the Kryptonian to where her son now stood beside the blankets. Kara nodded excitedly as she got up and followed Carter. "Geeze, just like a puppy around food. We are definitely going to need to another refrigerator for the penthouse when we get back." Cat commented as she watched the two walk toward the lake. Lena smiled finishing her meal. She helped Cat pack away the food. The two women then spent some time just enjoying the afternoon sun and reading as they listened to Carter and Kara's excited exclamations over their discoveries.

"Kara, look at the ducks. Aren't they beautiful?" Carter said as he neared a small section of the bank which stuck out into the water area allowing them a closer access. Kara nodded as she pointed to an area across the lake that looked like a small dam. She pointed to a small brown creature which seemed to be carrying a young sapling in it's mouth. "Is that a beaver? I thought they were gone from this area."

"Sometimes, life has a way of surprising you." Kara said even as Carter reached down and grabbed a toad. He shoved it into the young woman's face startling Kara which caused her to step back and fall into the water.

"Carter!" Kara exclaimed even as the young Grant laughed.

"I'm sorry Kara. It's not that deep and you will dry out fast." Carter giggled trying to get his laughter under control. Nearby, the two women on the blanket chuckled softly. Carter helped Kara up. They continued exploring the bank discovering frogs, several different types of fish, little boatmen insects, and more. Carter even found a few flies from where someones line got tangled. The inconsiderate fisherman had not taken the time to retrieve the line so it wouldn't damage the wildlife. Kara reached down slowly, but carefully and removed the line. She knew items like these could kill not only fish, but also birds like the ducks they had seen. Kara reached in her pack and placed the offending line in a small pocket to be disposed of when they got back to Cat's cabin. She and Carter found a nice spot to just sit and watch the lake for a while. They were much further down the bank now. Both were surprised when they saw a doe and her fawn come to the water's edge. Carter carefully focused his camera on them and took several pictures. The soft click didn't seem to startle the deer so Carter was able to get some really good hawk that had been on the tree top dropped down and grabbed a fish out of the water. Kara had pointed it out so Carter had taken several pictures with his camera. They soon made their way slowly back to where Carter's mom and Lena were sprawled out.

"Hey, did you find anything interesting?" Lena asked as Kara cuddled up to a dozing Cat. Carter began showing his pictures to Lena as Kara relaxed in the late afternoon sun. The sounds of insects,frogs, the wind just faded softly away transporting Kara to a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Triptych 8**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. After All, what better way to show the love for hero's than to extend their adventures. This chapter is a tad bit risque and for mature readers. You have been warned.**

Obedience and love

"Shhhh, rest my love. All is well." Cat crooned softly as she caressed Kara's face. The young woman settled back into a deep sleep even as Lena watched over the top of the book she had been reading. The food and drink had been packed away, though Cat and Lena were still enjoying the wine that they had packed. Carter and Kara had explored the shoreline extensively after eating their meal. Carter now sleeping soundly next to Lena even as she carded her fingers through his hair as she read. The late afternoon was beginning to give way to the setting sun, but the two women were reluctant to leave the meadow. Cat rose slipping over to where Lena sat reading.

"I have an idea, but want to make sure you would like to join in on this little escapade. I believe it would benefit all of us." Cat smiled slyly looking over at Kara as she slept. Lena marked the page in her book setting it off to the side.

"What's your plan?" Lena eagerly enquired looking down at Carter and over to Kara.

"Here's what we will do." Cat began whispering her plan quietly even as Lena face changed into a sultry, ravenous look when Cat finished.

"She won't know what hit her. Can we get it done before she wakes up?" Lena queried the formidable CATCO CEO. Cat just smirked as she reached into one of the picnic baskets and pulled out a radio.

"Cat to homebase, we have a request if you don't mind." Cat called over the walkie talkie that had been given to them in case of emergency.

"Go ahead Cat. What can we do for you?" Finn's voice came back over the air waves.

"Ohh,um." Kara woke with a gasp even as the darkness surrounding her threw her off balance. She couldn't remember where she was located. Kara tried to recall her last thoughts. She had been with Lena and Cat in the meadow. They had enjoyed a wonderful meal. Kara had laid back dozing under Cat's ministrations. The sound of a popping and crackling of a nearby fire made her realize she was still on the blanket, but a fire had been built nearby. Kara sat up only to be thrown off balance once more. There was a large tent nearby that had not been there before. If she didn't know better it had a bedouin look to it. The cooler and picnic baskets were missing. So were her mates and Carter. "What the hell?"

"Kara Zor-El, your presence is required." Finn's voice startled her. She looked to her right where she had heard him, only to find his hand extended outward.

"Finn? Did something happen?" Kara asked even as she took his hand and he helped her stand.

"Your mates have a surprise for you." He said even as he walked her toward the tent. They arrived at the flap of the tent, but before he pulled it back he informed her that..."You are safe here. There is no danger. You do not need to worry. You are protected. No one will enter this valley until you three decide to leave. No one will remain near either. So no one will hear anything. You have my word." Kara looked at him curiously before nodding. Finn pulled back the tent flap gently nudging Kara Zor-El inside the last look to Finn as he winked at her and the flap closed. Kara shook her head until she turned around.

"Oh Rao!" Kara gasped as two naked heavenly creatures slid off the side of a large bed located to the left side. The inside was lit by lanterns spreading a warm inviting light around the room. The floor was covered in a heavy rug along with a firepit surrounded by stone in the center. A table with light refreshments was filled toward the back of the tent while off right side sat a steaming bath of water. "Okay, I know this wasn't here before and you could not have constructed it while I was asleep."

"Oh darling, you'd be surprised what I can construct while you sleep. I have been experimenting with this little augmentation to an emergency mini-dome I've created. I may have changed some of the specs on this one." Lena imparted even as she began removing Kara's top.

"You did all this for me." Kara lightly challenged even as Cat softly kissed her cheek.

"Well, it was Cat's idea. One I wholeheartedly endorsed. We believed it was time for some one on one." Lena responded even as Kara's shirt was stripped and dropped to the floor.

"You need some reminding of whom you belong too. Not to mention some punishment for being a very bad girl and almost dying on us more than once." Cat stated as she slid behind Kara running her hands over the well defined shoulders and back muscles. "You belong to us tonight and tomorrow. You are to let us know if something hurts. Green means you're okay and we can continue. Yellow means slow down or take your time so you can adjust. Red means stop. You are scared or it's something you do not want to do." Cat explained even as she came around to face Kara. Kara nodded as Lena removed her pants and underwear. "No Kara. You must say you understand. Do you understand?" Kara licked her lips as she gazed at the two women she loved. She'd wanted this for a long time. She was leary about letting them control her especially after the recent attack. Finn had said she was safe.

"Yes, I understand." Kara responded even as she nodded again. Cat looked at Lena who walked toward a box near the center of the room.

"Do you agree to follow our every order?" Cat asked waiting for Kara's response.

"Yes." Kara responded.

"Do you trust us? Do you trust we can protect you and will not hurt you?" Cat asked as Kara stood naked before them. The young woman hesitated on this question. Finn's statement echoed back to her. Alex's words from and Lena were really asking her to lay her mantle down for a short while and trust them to carry the load for her.

"Yes, I trust you. I know you will protect me. I know you will not hurt me." Kara stated with firm assurance. Cat stared lovingly at Kara for a moment. She looked toward Lena and nodded. Lena reached down and opened the box. She pushed two buttons. There was a gentle humm before the inside of the tent was burnished in a red glow. Kara felt her powers slip away even as Cat slipped behind her placing a blind fold over her eyes.

"Color?" Lena's voice called to her. Kara took several quick breaths being caught off guard by this turn of events. "Color?" Lena's soft voice came again even as Kara felt the CEO's hand gently lay on her chest over her heart.

"G..green." Kara gasped softly.

"Are you with us still darling?" Lena softly asked as her lips came close within millimeters of grazing over her face, but not touching. Kara could feel Lena's warm breath.

"Yes, I'm with you." The young Kryptonian responded as she leaned to kiss Lena.

"No, no, no my sweet. Tonight you are ours. We tell you what you can do and cannot do. Understand?" Lena imparted even as she moved away. Kara whined softly, but nodded. "Your words Kara. Use your words."

"Yes, I understand." Kara responded trying to control her voice even as it trembled.

"Good. Now Lena please lead our young mate over here please. She needs a little anchoring I think." Cat disclosed even as Lena grabbed Kara's hand leading her to an open space where a bar hung down. Cat could tell Lena was already wet from what they intended to do to Kara. "Arms out to your side Kara."Kara placed her arms out to her side. She felt Lena and Cat each take one of her arms and place a leather manacle around her wrist. She then felt as her arms were stretched out and up. It felt like they had hooked her to the overhead bar. She tested the restraints and found she was stuck. "Color?" Cat called softly.

"Green." Kara stated firmly. She trusted these women. They wouldn't hurt her. A quick gasp brought her to the present as she felt something graze over her breasts rough and sharp. She pulled her feet together squirming.

"Uh, tsk, tsk, tsk." Cat's voice mocked as Kara felt the item graze across her ass. "That won't do. No, not at all. Ms. Lena, please bring the bar. Spread your legs Kara." Kara heard something picked up, but didn't realize what it was. "A little wider. Good girl." Supergirl preened at the praise she received until she found her ankles manacled and her legs spread with a bar in between. It made her nervous as it brought memories of her time with wasn't an uncomfortable distance, but she couldn't close her legs. "Shhhh, we are here love. Color?" Kara reasserted her will. She knew all she had to say was red. The blindfold and manacles would be removed, but she didn't want that. She wanted to release control for a change.

"Green." She had never felt like this before. She was always in control. She never felt weak, vulnerable, and open now. Her breathing had picked up some. "Shhhh, we are here love. Kara tell us what your feeling? We need to know you are okay?" Cat's body heat came close behind her, but she did not touch the reporter. Kara took a second.

"I feel... you keep talking...just for reassurance?" Kara asked as a memory tried to war with the present.

"Yes, my sweet girl. You trust Lena and I so very much. You are our good girl." Cat whispered running her fingers over a muscled shoulder along the shoulder blade allowing her nails to whisper along sun burnished skin exciting a gasp out of the Super.

"Yes, I trust you and Lena. I know you can protect me." Kara said out loud and that made all the difference. When she said it out loud she believed it inside. Lena hummed with anticipation.

"Very good. Such a good girl." Cat said reaching for and running the leather crop down Kara's back and across her bottom. "Have you been a bad girl, Kara Zor-El? Cat questioned even as the crop now ran along her breasts, over her abdomen, along her thighs, and just a whisper of a touch across her labia and clit. CCat snapped the crop across her clit causing the Super to jump in pleasure. Kara tried to close her legs only to be frustrated when the bar prevented her. Suddenly, two quick strikes across her bottom drew her attention causing her to rise on her toes.

"Ahh." Kara gasped out loud at the sting, but blushed deeply as Cat ran a soft hand over the lashes evoking a soft moan. Lena laughed evilly in the background as she watched Kara.

"You didn't answer me my sweet. Have you been a bad girl Kara Zor-El?" Cat asked even as she struck, then soothed Kara's ass with the end of the riding crop. Kara was so concentrated on the touch to where Cat had struck her and had dragged the riding crop that she missed the question. Two more quick strikes came, but now across her nipples. Kara hissed in pleasurable pain.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk..have you been a bad girl Kara Zor-El?" Cat demanded this time following up with two more strikes on Kara's clit.

"Yes. Yes I have been a bad girl." Cat must be circling her. "Oh Rao, so bad Cat." Then Lena's hand caressed Kara's ass with something rough and sharp in spots only enhancing the burn of the strikes. Without warning each of Kara's nipples were grabbed and pinched with the rough material.

"Ohhhh, Ohh!" Kara groaned inhaling abruptly when she felt one of her mates soft wet lips wrap around each nipple. Teeth grazed against the nipples only to snag on the tips and pull slowly outward to be released once more grabbed with the rough cloth causing a sharp, deep pleasurable swirl in Kara's nether regions. She attempted to squeeze her thighs together as she sought relief to the building tension, but to no avail.

"Now, now Cat. We mustn't treat her too harshly. After all, I bet she is willing to repent of her sin." Lena left a soft kiss on one of the marks on Kara's ass. The young reporter thought she would leap out of her bindings for a moment. But they held her tight

"Yes, yes. I will repent. Please, what can I do?" Kara begged as she felt another rough caress between her legs not quite reaching where she wanted it. "Please, your fingers. I'll do anything for your fingers. Please." Supergirl's body was literally vibrating in ecstasy.

"Oh, look how wet she is Cat. She is making such a mess." Lena growled even as there were three more quick strikes across her nipples with the riding crop, followed by the gentle caress of a hand. Kara moaned deeply even as her aromatic fluid dripped down her leg and turned into a slow steady stream every time one of the ladies touched her. Kara felt a nail covered finger drag slowly up her leg to her clit swirling gently and then being flicked hard. The shot of pleasure was like a bullet and if the reporter hadn't been trussed up she would have was no longer in control. These two women, her mates controlled her every action like a siren call.

"Ohhhh Rao, please…" Kara begged as the women continued to caress, strike, pull and suck at her body. It felt like it was never going to end. Lena bit and marked Kara across her chest, breasts, and abdomen even as Cat laid her marks by riding crop, sharp bites, and deep sucking bruises across Kara's back, buttocks and thighs. The two women elicited sounds that would have made a dominatrix blush from the Kryptonian. Kara finally came to a point in such a pleasurable haze that she didn't know who was touching her. She just knew she wanted more. She didn't want it to stop. "Please Cat! Lena! Let me cum. Please let me cum." Every time she would get close her mates would back bar above her was literally holding her up now. Suddenly, the blind fold was removed to reveal Cat stretched out naked on the bed. Lena walked over to Cat. She turned to Kara.

"Do you wish to make up for your mistakes Supergirl?" Lena inquired as she ran her hand over Cat's thighs. Kara nodded rapidly. "Words have to use your words."

"Yes, yes. I want to make up for my mistakes. I want to be your good girl. Please Lena. Please." Lena walked slowly back to Kara. She grabbed her roughly by the chin and pulled her into a harsh kiss biting her lip. When the kiss broke Lena laughed evilly.

"Then watch. Do not shut your eyes. Do not squirm. Watch intently and focused on Cat and I. Do not cum. If you do, I will punish you and you will not receive what you want. Understood." Lena's voice enunciate clearly and forcefully.

"Yes, Lena. Yes! I promise." Kara begged even as she strained to stay still as Lena walked away.

"Uh, uh uhhh. Be careful to not make promises you can't keep Supergirl." Lena stated as she climbed into the bed between Cat's legs and proceeded to go down on the Media mogul right in front of Supergirl. Eating her out deeply and forcefully. Cat's hands grasp the bed linen as she moaned, groaned, and screamed out Lena's name. Kara pulled against her restraints desperate to get to her mates only to stop a moment later when Lena's head rose. She turned and looked Kara straight in the eye. Cat's juices dripping from her lips and chin. Kara stilled and stepped back knowing she would be punished if she didn't hold still. She knew she would never make it through the punishment. Lena smiled as she watched Kara school her body to hold still. "Good girl." Lena said as she went back to eating Cat out. It wasn't long before Cat was screaming in the throws of an orgasm. Lena worked Cat through her orgasm only to replace her mouth a moment later with three of her fingers. Cat had barely caught her breath before she gasped and moaned all over again forcing herself down on Lena's fingers harder as she chased her pleasure. "Come on Cat! Show Kara what a good girl is like. Let her see how obedient you are for me. Come on, one more Cat. Cum for me!" Cat came hard on Lena's fingers causing Kara to whimper and groan. Cat couldn't believe how good Lena was at that. She could barely feel her body as the LCorp CEO climbed up next to her. Lena pulled Cat close. She spoke softly to Cat caressing and kissing her as she recovered. Cat pulled Lena down into a deep, slow kiss only to hear their Kryptonian whine and whimper nearby.

"That was marvelous dear. But I believe we need to take care of you." Lena shook her head as she looked over to the barely held together Kryptonian. "I want to take that apart Cat. What do you think? Do you think Krypton has made their people strong enough?" Cat looked over at Kara. Her body held strike marks, bruises, and scratches even as it leaked fluid from an over ready cunt. Kara was a wreck and she hadn't even come yet.

"Let's have our dinner dear. I think she's just enough for both of us." Cat crooned excitedly as Lena rolled out of the bed toward Kara followed by Cat. The Kryptonian was quickly unbuckled and guided back to the bed. Kara was held back forced to stand in obedience while Cat readied herself with a harness and dildo. It wouldn't take long. "Wait one moment Lena." Cat chuckled as an evil idea came to mind. She had Lena lay back on the bed so her bottom was right at the edge and then spread her legs to reveal a glistening pussy. Cat pulled Kara's face around to hers. "Do you want to repent of your mistakes Kara?" Cat asked the dishevelled Kryptonian.

"Yes Cat! Yes, please anything!" Kara begged trying to not cum. Cat caressed Kara along her face. Such an obedient Super. No one would believe it if they saw it how easy it was to control the woman.

"I want you to eat Lena Luthor's pussy out until she is totally unconscious. I want you to give it everything you have. If I even see you sloughing off a little I will not let you cum until tomorrow." Kara's eyes which were already blown. Widen even more in fear that she would not be allowed to come. Cat tapped the dildo she wore. "Do you want this Kara? Do you want me inside you while you eat Lena out?" Kara was nodding hard. "Words Kara. Use your words."

"Yes, please Cat! Oh Rao please." Kara begged as Cat smiled at her Kryptonian. Cat kissed Kara softly.

"Be a good girl. Eat out Lena." Cat emphasized her order with a smack to Kara's ass. Kara went after Lena like she was Supergirl at an alien fight. The sounds Lena Luthor moans and screams only urged Kara on more. Lena grabbed Kara's head like a rodeo rider gripped the rope anticipating the ride of their lives. Kara gave it to her swirling her tongue in and around her clit. Sucking softly and then hard. Then using that extra long tongue that Kryptonians were equipped with she impaled Lena in one quick thrust.

"Ohhhh Kara, your so deep." Lena moaned driving Kara to pleasure her in any way possible as her tongue pulled out and slid back in deeply. The smell and flavor of Lena was enough to make Kara feel like she was in heaven. But she wasn't had told her she had to give it her all or she wouldn't be allowed her pleasure. So slowly even as she thrust in and out Lena while sucking her juices Kara began to vibrate her tongue.

"Yes, Ohhhh howww? Oh yes! Don't stop Kara! Damn you don't stop! Oh God Cat! She's so good!" Lena screamed thanking all the Gods and deities in the Universe there were for the Kryptonian.

"Kara!" Cat growled out a warning at the Super. Kara knew what Cat wanted her to do. It wasn't enough. There was another way to add a new level of pleasure and Kara followed through. As Kara's tongue thrust in and out of Lena reaching deeper than anyone before vibrating now Kara cooled her tongue down three degrees eliciting a pleasurable shriek from the CEO.

"OHHHHH!" Kara screamed cumming as Cat entered her from behind. Lena begged her to continue. Kara did trying to concentrate on eating Lena out even as fluid raced down her leg from her first orgasm. Lena was close now. While Kara moaned in pleasure as she was taken by Cat.

"Yes Kara! There! Right There!" Lena had a tight hold on the Super's head urging her deeper. "Oh God, how is your tongue that is it doing this! Oh Kara! Harder, please...please." Lena was screaming now riding Kara's face hard. Lena's clit repeatedly striking Kara's nose and teeth sending spikes of white pleasure through her even as the reporter struck that sweet spot inside.

"Oh Raaaaoooo! Yes, Cat! Harder please. Ohhhhh." Kara responded as she groaned into Lena. Cat felt Kara start shaking hard and grip the dildo tight inside. "That's it baby girl. Cum for me baby girl." Kara came hard on the dildo falling forward into Lena's clit nipping it which sent the CEO over the edge.

"Kara!" Lena screamed suddenly releasing Kara as collapsed on top of her. Cat slid out of Kara as she slid to the ground. The media mogul looked over at the CEO of LCorp. Lena was totally wrecked and unconscious. She wasn't coming back son. Kara had done exactly what Cat wanted. Cat wasn't finished though. She rolled Kara onto her back as the Super was trying to catch her breath from her second then straddled her and entered her mate one more time causing Kara to gasp.

"We aren't done." Cat began all over again building Kara back up. Stroking her deeply and forcefully with the dildo. Kara grabbed her lovers hips forcing Cat in deeper and harder. She wasn't going to just let Cat take her this time without reciprocating. Kara slipped a finger into the harness pinching Cat's clit and pulling on it. Even as each thrust forced the Super's finger harder against the CEO's clit. "Oh God, Kara! Harder!" Cat felt her clit pinched again sending a sharp white light in front of her eyes.

"Come on Cat! Fuck me. Fuck Supergirl!" Cat thrust even harder while leaning down to grab one of Kara's nipples in her mouth to twist and turn it. Kara thrust the finger playing with Cat's clits inside her mate. Just like that Cat came hard sliding over the edge into oblivion. Kara followed close behind as she felt her lover collapse on top of her burying the dildo even more deeply setting off another orgasm in the Super. "Oh Rao!" Kara groaned as she rode the waves of pleasure and attempted to catch her breath. She barely stayed conscious. A while later, Kara propped herself up to see Cat passed out half on her and half off anchored only by the ddildo still inside. Lena covered in fluids passed out. Kara looked toward the ceiling of the tent wondering what she had ever done to be rewarded with these two women. "I'm going to have to work out more, take vitamins, or eat Lena's kale to keep up with these two," she said as she flopped back onto the floor. She pulled Cat close to cuddle her mate as the dildo slip out. She closed her eyes missing the fullness from the dildo as she hugged Cat. She took stock of her body and surroundings. She felt relaxed, calm for a change, and deeply loved. But the floor wasn't the place for them even if it was covered in rugs or maybe it was as she glanced toward the fireplace. Carefully extricating herself, Kara then removed the harness and dildo from Cat. She pulled back the covers on the other side and placed her lover in bed. She then moved to the other side, carefully lifted Lena, and pulled back the covers to tuck Lena under the covers. Once done tucking in her mates, she crawled over both women and slid in and Lena immediately gravitated toward her wrapping her in a cocoon of warm, breathing flesh. Kara wrapped her arms around both women and kissed each on the head. She wondered what the morrow would bring. She knew the night was still young though even as she felt Lena throw her leg over the Super's thigh and wrap her arm tighter around her waist as she snuggled into her neck. Cat's foot wrapped around Kara's ankle while her hand drifted to her nether region cupping her softly, yet possessively. Supergirl was definitely in for the ride of her life with these two. She hoped she was up to task.

" **Anyone who has seen her smile has known perfection. She instills grace in every common thing and divinity in every careless gesture."**

 **CYRANO DE BERGERAC**

 **Edmond Rostand**


	9. Chapter 9

**Triptych 9**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. After All, what better way to show the love for hero's than to extend their adventures. This chapter is a tad bit risque and for mature readers. You have been warned. Sorry this is short.**

"Hmmm, mmmm." Hours later Lena woke to the sound of water dripping and soft humming. She looked across the bed to see Cat still sound asleep. The CEO's face held no tension and there was a gentle smile on her face. Lena rolled over quietly so as not to disturb Cat, but to also see the occupant of the bath. The CEO's eyes widen as she watched Kara, the reporters back to her, nibble on grapes and cheese in one hand while on the other hand a soapy sponge scrubbed up and down a leg that hung on the side of the bath. Lena rose slowly attempting to sneak up on the Super. Kara smiled hearing her mate clearly after turning off the red sun lamps. When Lena was one step away Kara dropped the sponge, turned, and pulled her into the bath. The youngest Luthor didn't even have a chance to scream as her mouth was covered in warm, silky lips that pulled her down into a deep slow kiss. Lena's knees came to settle on either side of Kara's lap straddling her thighs. Kara grabbed the sponge while still kissing her mate making slow circular movements on the young woman's back. Their kiss broke as Lena rested her against Kara's shoulder while she was bathed.

"Hey, I love you." Lena whispered as she heard movement in the bed. Kara smiled brightly as she pulled Lena into a harder kiss demanding and receiving entry into her mouth. The kiss went on for some time until Kara finally ended it nibbling along Lena's jaw and neck. "Kara, please we need to eat. Especially you. You haven't eaten for a full day. Oh God." Cat who had moved over to the beverage and food area smiled. There was no jealousy. In fact she was enjoying the show. She grabbed a bottle of white wine and poured three glasses as she watched Kara consume Lena slowly. Kara was really remarkable. Cat watched the exact moment Kara entered Lena with her fingers moving slowly and gently. Cat carried the glasses setting them on the low table to the side of the tub. She sat back into a plush chair and watched Lena submit to their mates will.

"How is she my love? Does Lena please you?" Cat asked as she sipped and watched her mates in the most primal way. Kara held Lena around the waist as she slowly thrust up into her.

"Oh yes, my Cat. Lena pleases me well. Don't you my love?" Kara asked as she added a second finger with a gentle vibration. Lena didn't know how to respond to the insistent loving attention from Kara.

"Yes!" Lena cried out in pleasure.

"Your only purpose right now is to let me please you. You will let me please you? Won't you _Zhoa_?" Kara inquired in a sultry voice as she nipped Lena's nipple and thrust in deeper. Kara's index finger and center finger massaged that rough pleasurable spot within Lena not pulling back. Kara increased the vibrations against the most loving spot causing Lena to arch even more. Lena braced her arms on Kara's shoulders as the vibrations and thrusting again caused her to cry out. Cat dropped her robe and sat her glass down. Once again she had an idea to heighten Lena's pleasure. The Media Queen came up behind Lena while she was still outside the bath. Cat stepped into the bath behind Lena. Kara watches as Cat wrapped her hand around the long strands of Lena's beautiful dark locks. The Media mogul pulled Lena's head back stretching her out so Kara could feast on her breasts while Cat plundered her mouth. Lena had become their feast being taken in almost every orifice. Cat's other hand strayed down to Lena's nether lips covering her fingers in fluid. She then runs her hands over Lena's ass with the fluid. Kara's knees are arched holding her lover up.

"Cat?" Lena stutters for a moment. Her movement almost completely stopping. She suddenly felt so deeply vulnerable where Cat ran her fingers on her body.

"Permission to enter Lena." Cat inquires even as she loops her fingers for more viscous fluid to coat the other hole. Lena's face reflected fear back to Cat. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Color Lena?" Cat questions even as Kara causes the CEO to scream it out.

"Green, but careful Cat." Lena says as Cat pulled her mouth back for plundering. Cat's eyes catch Kara's and the Super begins thrusting slowly, deeply while vibrating a little faster distracting Lena. Cat begins playing with Lena's ass pressing and pulling to get the sphincter to loosen up. Then when Lena eyes begin to glaze as she pulls closer to her orgasm Cat slides into her ass with her index finger causing such a dirty moan from Lena that Kara begins to suck, pull, and massage the breasts in front of her a little harder. Lena's doesn't know what to think. She feels pleasure from so many places that she can't tell where it begins and ends. Then her orgasm rolls over her as her body locks up. Lena is sure she screams and babbles in ecstasy, but she cannot tell as all she feels is an ethereal pleasure. Then her mind is floating freely. She feels completely safe and satiated. When she comes to she is cradled in Kara's arms as gentle words sweep over her. She feels as boneless as before when Kara ate her out. "I thought the plan was to get Kara to relax. I feel like there is a conspiracy here." Lena murmured as Kara kissed her forehead from where she was now turned facing Cat. Lena saw a soapy washcloth nearby Cat. The Queen of Media grabbed the washcloth and began washing Lena's feet and began working on Lena's front. "Not fair."

"Shhh, my love. Just rest." Kara whispered as Cat and the Super pampered Lena. Soon enough all three ladies were out of the bath and relaxed on the couches and chairs. Cat was feeding Lena while Kara was consuming a huge amount of food. Both women were relieved though that the Super was eating well again.


End file.
